


That Which Makes Us Weep

by blurryyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Multi, Redemption, Romance, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>战争过后魔法世界仰赖哈利给予他们希望。他如众人所愿。除了希望还有爱、快乐、悲伤、理解、痛苦、勇气、力量，和种种情绪。他同世界分享自己的情绪片段，以此为生，并乐在其中。直到一天西弗勒斯•斯内普联络到他，想要一种特定的情绪，那种情绪名为“救赎”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Makes Us Weep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Which Makes Us Weep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22576) by RoozetteR. 



> **授权** : Blurry,  
> I would LOVE to have you translate the story into Chinese. Thank you so much for offering!  
> Yes, please just ensure I am credited as the author, and do please provide the link for me upon completion so that I may add it to my main page.  
> xoxo  
> Roo
> 
>  **A/N:** 标题源自 _“Any fool can be happy. It takes a man with a real heart to make beauty out of the stuff that makes us weep”_ ~ Clive Barker. 以及在这个故事中，哈利六十三岁，西弗勒斯八十三岁。我讨厌做算术题，所以我想我可以省去所有读者计算他们年纪的烦恼。不用太感谢我。

那份早午餐的邀请此刻和其他的邮件一起，躺在厨房的餐桌上等待哈利拆封。哈利草草地套着褪色的蓝色浴袍，打着哈欠走下楼。老古董的口袋里漏了个洞，翻领上还留着古怪的白色斑点，对此阿不斯至今仍宣称自己毫不知情。 

“你不必爬起来给我泡茶，”他微笑着对莉莉说。“更不必说准备早餐了。”他看见她光脚站在炉子前，又加上了一句。她顶着一头刚刚洗过还湿漉漉的头发，穿着老一套的短裤和 T 恤。 

“说什么呢，老爸，”莉莉笑着回头，对哈利说。哈利走到房间一角，脏兮兮的玻璃窗下闪闪正轻轻地摇着婴儿车里莉莉的小女儿。“昨晚你留我跟艾玛过夜……可以在这里过完整个周末吗？”她满怀希望地问，一边兴致勃勃地翻动培根，热情洋溢地戳着煎蛋。 

“当然可以，”哈利笑着说。比起婚姻生活中的相守，他更怀念的是孩子们的陪伴。“只要你愿意，你可以永远留下来。” 

“哦，老爸，”莉莉摇了摇头，不过她带着微笑继续戳煎蛋。她的动作几乎让哈利脸上的微笑挂不住，哈利暗暗提醒自己得多备一些治胃痛的魔药。罔顾哈利，金妮，莫莉和乔治几个人加起来的耐心教导，莉莉就是学不会怎么好好做饭。 

闪闪睁着那双大大的失焦的眼睛，随着哈利的脚步缓缓地转动着，直到他走到她的面前，家养小精灵才飞快地眨了眨眼睛，抬起了头，看见是哈利在对她微笑，她似乎还有些糊涂。“早上好，闪闪，”他温柔地说，然后俯下身挠了挠睡在婴儿车里的艾玛的小肚肚。她笑呵呵地踢动双脚，不过心思全在彩绘玻璃上飞舞的蝴蝶身上。 

“哦，哈利主人。”闪闪茫然地看了哈利一会儿，不住地眨着眼睛回想，双臂和脸颊上松弛的肉都哆嗦起来。她颤颤巍巍地继续前后摇晃婴儿车，这种舒缓的活动似乎能让她安心。她抬头对哈利露出一丝微笑。“莉莉小姐在长牙呢，”她如同梦呓般说，缓缓地又把视线移回艾玛身上。“但是闪闪照看着她呢。闪闪爱孩子们。” 

“孩子们也爱你，闪闪。”莉莉把两个热气腾腾的盘子放在桌子上，微笑着坐下来。闪闪盯着她，愈发糊涂了。不过莉莉递给了她一个奶瓶，她就又放松下来，一心全扑在了小艾玛的身上。 

“你做得很好，闪闪。”哈利轻轻拍了拍闪闪的肩膀，然后坐下拉过来他自己的盘子。他对着盘子里深褐色的煎蛋碎片和烤糊了的土司叹了口气，不过幸运的是莉莉误会了。 

“我知道，老爸。”她自己也叹了口气，看着闪闪哼唱着喂艾玛。“我也很难过。” 

“越老越有风险。”哈利摇了摇头，他拆开邮件，一边吃着烧焦的鸡蛋。“总有一天也会轮到我。”莉莉皱起眉头，在桌子下面碰了碰哈利的膝盖，哈利伸出手轻轻揉揉她的头发，她才微笑起来。 

总是不请自来的垃圾邮件——广告，专为口味挑剔的学步儿童提供的鹰头马身有翼兽奶——哈利什么都没说就递给了莉莉。《魁地奇月刊》，他永远都不会觉得需要退订的杂志，他也递给了莉莉。还有魔法部发来通知即将举办的活动的几份手册和传单。 

他也暂时不打算看——而且，说真的，他得跟赫敏谈谈魔法部的垃圾邮件水平，都太荒谬而且无用了。他的注意力移到了那叠厚厚的奶油色羊皮纸上，正面黑色的蜘蛛般的字体大大地写着“哈利•波特先生”。哈利的守卫魔法严密而独特，随着每一代孩子出生、家庭越发热闹，守卫魔法也会随之层层加固。大部分邮件都都会送往韦斯莱魔法笑料店的一个房间，或者是他自己的店铺。既然这封信能到达这里，说明发信人跟哈利有私人联系。某种程度上可以这么说。 

哈利看完那条简短的留言，惊讶得眉毛都要飞进发迹线里去了。 

“谁寄来的？”莉莉戳完了自己的早餐，坐直身子一边啜饮热茶一边浏览魁地奇杂志。她不是在多管闲事，她只是很了解自己父亲的守卫魔法，毕竟许多年来她也在帮忙加固。她以为这封信是她的某个亲戚写的。 

“我的一位老教授，”哈利慢腾腾地说，他推了推眼镜，皱着眉盯着那封信。但信里的字一点儿也没变化，邀请他前往以下地址去吃早午餐。就在今天，如果他接受这份邀请的话。“请我去吃早午餐。” 

战后西弗勒斯•斯内普辞去了教职，开办了他自己的药剂师生意。然后他发现自己讨厌接受公众的订单，就如同他有多么痛恨学生们，于是他雇佣了人手来运营药剂店。他最终在与魔法部合作中找到了自己的归宿，开始整编他们的魔药部门，教授一代又一代乳臭未干的新任傲罗与魔法部员工们检查食物里是否被投毒的重要性。 

哈利也曾时不时见过他几面，在斯内普的审判过程中，在哈利的婚礼上，在阿不斯•西弗勒斯的命名仪式上，还有西弗勒斯答应收泰迪的小儿子李维做学徒的时候。 这些年来他们算是维持着谨慎的关切，保持了某种和谐的关系。但是尽管西弗勒斯来过哈利的家里做客，哈利却从没去过西弗勒斯家。哈利心中永远有一个还停留在傻乎乎的青春期的小人儿，那个小人儿真的从没觉得西弗勒斯会有个家。他大概依然住在地窖里，或者住在魔法部里。或者是魔法部的一处地窖里。 

“今天？”不管莉莉打算说什么，她都被打断了。闪闪突然发出一声哀叫，绝望地揪住耳朵，手里艾玛吃光的奶瓶掉在地上。 

“莉莉小姐呢？”她哭叫道，瞪大眼睛看着艾玛。“闪闪没有再次失去孩子，闪闪没有。闪闪是个 **好** 精灵！” 

“我来处理，”莉莉说着从桌边站起来，跪在闪闪面前。“你去冲个澡然后出门吧。祝你愉快。”她已经把闪闪拉到自己膝盖上，像是抱着孩子似的抱着小精灵，温柔地安抚她。“你的确是个好精灵，闪闪。你没失去你的莉莉宝贝儿，我在这儿呢。” 

哈利待了一会儿才离开厨房。他走到克利切的橱柜边，发现小精灵还在睡觉。然后他上楼换衣服，他女儿已经替他决定好了，他要接受这次邀请。 

~*~ 

他面前的这座房子简洁大方，别具一格。这是森林边缘的一座小农庄，用木头和深蓝色的石块堆砌，还有个茅草做的屋顶。他不禁想起海格的旧房子，海格一直住在里面，直到哈利六年级的时候房子被烧了。这让哈利放松下来。双手插在牛仔裤口袋里，脚在舒服的厚底远足靴子里踩得踏踏实实，怀念地想到也许下一刻牙牙就会冲过来，好好地给他印满口水湿漉漉的吻。 

然而没有传来吠叫声，也没有任何宠物的迹象。哈利又对自己笑了笑，确认了羊皮纸上的地址，然后走过碎石铺成的小路，依然有些好奇今天的会面的原因究竟是什么。他正自顾自地笑着，门就突然在他面前打开了，哈利眨了眨眼。“有什么好笑的吗，波特先生？” 

“我有个孩子是以你的名字命名的，”哈利温和地说，依然愉快地保持微笑。“我还听完了你十年前在魔法部举办的整场关于正确使用曼德拉草的讲座。” 

“你想说什么？”西弗勒斯双臂交叉抱在胸前，低头俯视着哈利。西弗勒斯依然穿着飘飘然的黑色长袍，除此之外他还带着一副窄窄的银边眼镜。哈利不得不给这个男人加上几分，不服管束地垂在西弗勒斯脸前的灰色头发使得这张熟悉的脸比他还做教授时更加令人生畏。 

只不过，哈利已经看过足够多的儿女和孙子孙女们摆出这么一副表情撅嘴看着他。那种“你一点儿也不清楚我短短的一生里经历过了多少辛苦和磨难，我什么都会而且没有你毫无建树的意见我也 **当然** 可以照顾好自己，所以快点让步，让我去参加那个该死的魁地奇比赛或者生日聚会或者夏令营”的表情，现在他已经免疫了。 

所以他轻松的笑容一点儿也没褪色，他继续温和地说，“你的讲座长达四个小时。” 

“我很清楚持续了多长时间，波特先生，毕竟我是那个讲话的人。”斯内普的眼睛在闪闪发光，也可能是阳光照射在他镜片上的反光。不过哈利很乐意打赌，那是斯内普被逗乐了的表现。“我再问一遍，你想说什么？” 

“西弗勒斯，我想说的是，”他顿了一拍，观察那个名字引起的反应。西弗勒斯只是微微动了动。“你应该叫我哈利。” 

西弗勒斯勉强算是哼了一声，然后转过身。不过他没顺手关上门，所以哈利就把这当成是邀请，跟着走进小屋。 

说这件小屋舒适，那只是在客套。拱形的天花板使得房间显得开阔，并不缺乏空间，房间也的确面积不小，通风良好，但沿着墙塞满了一层又一层的书，令这个房间不由得显得逼仄。一张床放在窗下，紧紧地靠着墙边，左手边远处是个小厨房，中间微微敞开的门露出后面的浴室。一张小而耐用的桌边摆了两把椅子，就放在最靠近厨房的那扇窗户下面，壁炉边上还摆着一把靠椅和一张沙发。 

但这间屋子远比詹姆和阿不斯的第一套公寓舒适得多，甚至比泰迪娶了维克托娃之后买的那套他引以为傲的破屋还要好，所以哈利只是在桌边的一把椅子上坐下，什么都没说。至少在这里他没感觉到任何为这间屋子添置物品或者家具的冲动，也没有打算派遣一个家养小精灵过来一个星期也许是四个月，把这地方彻底打扫一遍，免得房子就在孩子们头顶上倒塌了。 

“真把这儿当你自己家了，”西弗勒斯低声说。他站在炉子边看着哈利，双臂依然交叉抱在胸前，手里的魔杖无意识地在手肘上敲打。 

哈利耸耸肩，环顾房间。“你说过要请我吃饭的，”他说。“金以前总是特别反对让孩子们在起居室吃东西，除非是什么特殊的时候，所以我觉得你会希望我在这儿坐下。” 

他刚说出口就察觉到自己这句话听起来很有暗示意味。西弗勒斯也听出来了，起码他的肩膀僵住了，不过他只是点点头，用魔杖敲了敲水壶，然后把一个冒着热气的盘子从烤炉里取出来。“你离婚多久了，哈利，还在对托马斯夫人唯命是从？” 

哈利还真没这么想过，他犹豫了一会儿，好好地考虑了一下这个问题。然后大笑了起来，带着点自嘲的意味。“二十二年了，”他若有所思地说，自己都为这个答案而惊讶。“我离婚的时间比结婚的时间都长。”他又笑了起来，抬起一只手揉了揉头发。“不过，注重礼貌没有错。” 

“嗯。”西弗勒斯抖动魔杖，茶盘和冒着热气的盘子跟着他飘到桌上。他坐在哈利对面，然后皱起眉头，仿佛无论当初是什么冲动驱使他邀请哈利来到自己的领地，他都开始后悔了。 

哈利看了一眼完美沏泡的茶、湿润的小红莓胡桃松饼，还有双面煎烤的苹果覆盆子法式土司，他就一点儿怨言都没有了。莉莉煎糊的鸡蛋和土司根本不能满足他，只要西弗勒斯愿意给他吃这样的食物，他会继续把这里当成自己家。西弗勒斯看见哈利热情地用食物堆满自己的盘子然后就开吃，有点儿被吓到，不过随着沉默蔓延，他也恢复了平静。 

直到他们吃完，坐在桌边慢慢地享受热茶，伴着窗户里吹进的带着茉莉香味的和煦的微风，西弗勒斯才开口说话。“跟我说说你的事业。” 

“我的情绪石？”哈利歪头，疑惑地看着西弗勒斯。他谋生的事业并不是什么机密，所以西弗勒斯会问到也并不令他惊讶。但是他敢打赌，如果西弗勒斯花时间直接来问他本人，而不是自己从其他途径寻找答案，那么他一定是另有目的。所以哈利得回答得更坦率一点儿。 

“其实不言自明，真的。我选取一段特定的感觉，一股强烈的情绪，然后固定在一块互补石上。”他的眼睛因为笑意而明亮起来，不止一次有人告诉哈利他这个表情看起来很像邓布利多。“当然我不能告诉你具体的魔法理论。不然你会自己弄明白运作原理，然后把我挤出市场的。” 

“嗯，”西弗勒斯又哼了一声，小心翼翼地喝了口茶。不过沉默并没有困扰到哈利，他只是将目光投出窗户，欣赏窗外的花园。“我知道你店里出售的那些小玩意儿，”终于，西弗勒斯谨慎地说道，“但是我似乎有理由相信你真正的才华在于满足一些特殊的……要求。” 

现在，轮到哈利表意不明地轻哼一声，仔细地研究西弗勒斯了。他不再胸怀年少时候的那股子没头没脑的憎恶之情，也不再如同战后初期那般充满苦涩，希望能对西弗勒斯的牺牲做出补偿。当然，他还怀有敬意，为了西弗勒斯指导李维掌握魔药精髓的努力而尊敬和感谢他。他不再认为西弗勒斯是个一心要搞垮他的生活的邪恶的食死徒了。但此刻哈利突然意识到尽管他一直把西弗勒斯当作生活中一个不变的常量，但认识了西弗勒斯五十二年，他却依然不敢说自己比十七岁时更了解这个男人。 

“特殊的要求？”他尽可能礼貌地中立地说。“我的 **色欲** 石与 **邪恶** 石都被魔法部严密监控着。除了那些，特殊订单从十加隆起价。” 

“我不需要去追逐 **色欲** 或者 **邪恶** ，”西弗勒斯说着歪斜地扭起嘴角。哈利了然地笑起来，给自己又倒了杯茶。“我想要的情绪有点儿……不好定义。” 

哈利上半身往前倾，双臂搁在面前的桌子上，大感兴趣得两眼发光。“我喜欢挑战。” 

“你当然喜欢，”西弗勒斯干巴巴地说。温暖明亮的阳光透过窗户照射进来，刚好打在西弗勒斯头发中的银丝上，闪闪发光。阳光的效果非凡，西弗勒斯一贯表情傲慢双目锐利，却配上了柔和的面容、前额上的皱纹还有细长的闪光的头发，看起来奇异地脆弱疲惫。 

哈利永远不会习惯的，看着他认识的那些强壮能干的人都缓缓地却无可避免地被岁月磨去了棱角。就像米勒娃，她依然在霍格沃茨教课，但如今她蹒跚走过走廊的身姿已经与曾经敏捷的步伐截然不同。想到西弗勒斯也将失去他一贯滑行般流畅的阔步，哈利不由得莫名伤感，不过他挥散开这股情绪，等以后再慢慢想清楚。 

“我没有多少时间了，”西弗勒斯平静地开口，看起来似乎很难选择出恰当的词语来。尽管哈利很欣赏不慌不忙的姿态，也聆听过朋友、孩子甚至是前妻的倾诉，但他的关切总是马上爆发，他忍不住打断西弗勒斯。 

“你生病了吗？” 

“波特先——哈利……” 

“你被诅咒了吗？”哈利脑袋里立刻列出一长串可能清单。他做了十五年的傲罗，并且是一个非常出色的傲罗，他很清楚人们对于自己的同类可以戕害到何种程度。 

不过西弗勒斯抬起一只手制止他，古怪地看着他，说，“我向你保证，我的健康无懈可击。” 

“哼，”哈利又皱起眉头，不过他放松地靠在椅背上。“那么为什么你要说自己已经时日无多？呃，你才大概，多少岁？八十出头？你至少得再过五六十年才需要说那种话。” 

听到哈利的话，西弗勒斯一边眉毛挑起。“在所有人之中，你最应当了解时光如此匆匆逝去。” 

哈利条件反射地就想张嘴反驳，不过他立刻就闭上嘴。就在今天早上，闪闪摇晃着他的孙女却误以为自己照顾的是莉莉。莉莉也是她带大的。在三十多年前。他握住泰迪的手带他过马路，对着金妮隆起的肚子轻声念叨他有多爱、多么渴望这个即将到来的孩子，甚至是在那趟带着他们奔向未来的火车上遇见一个鼻子上有块脏东西的红头发男孩和一个闹腾腾多管闲事的卷头发小女孩，这些不也仿佛就发生在昨天？ 

“是的，”哈利终于说。“我理解。”他举起茶杯啜饮一口，嗓子眼却因为回忆而紧绷。想像斯内普不再强壮能干，不再像现在这样，竟然令他有些惊惶。斯内普一直都 **在** ，对于哈利而言，他就是男巫的代名词。 

“谢谢，”斯内普僵硬地向哈利点点头。“正如我刚才所说的，我已经没有多少时间了。因此对于剩下的时间，我希望能够充分享受。” 

“可以理解。”哈利点点头，想到他自己的朋友和家人，相比他孤独的童年更显丰富的他现在的生活，他轻松地微笑起来。 

“因此——”然而这时，西弗勒斯却不同寻常地踟蹰了。“因此我希望委托你为我创造出‘救赎’的感觉，让我可以平息旧日生活留下的最后的阴霾，带着尊严过完我剩下的人生。” 

这句话的力度，隐藏其后的沉甸甸的重量，哈利如被当头一棒。因为离开傲罗团队开办了自己的店铺之后，他算是过着日复一日舒适没有惊吓的生活。他不能继续在全世界的敬畏中生活，不过他可以将部分的自己给予这个世界。让公众可以感觉到救世主，了解他的情绪，这种印象的力量提供给公众宽慰与熟悉的感受，同时又不会了解到激发这种情绪的特定的记忆。因此，他既不受侵扰，又显得如此公开。 

但是救赎……这是他从未制作过的情绪，甚至是他从未真正了解过的情绪。 

这当然是一项挑战，但同时也不止一项普通的挑战。因为救赎是无法定义的，是一种全然私人的情绪，是随着视角不同而变化的情绪。如果坐在桌子对面直视他的不是西弗勒斯•斯内普，如果不是那双痛苦的洞悉的目光让哈利回到了飘摇的十六岁、喂他最敬爱的勇者饮下一杯又一杯毒药的时候……他会礼貌地评论一两句，然后拒绝，然后开始谈论他 **乐意** 创造的其他情绪。 

西弗勒斯•斯内普。请求哈利扯开他的灵魂，就如同他曾经闯入哈利的头脑那般直接又轻易。 

“我会不得不一遍一遍来烦你，”最后哈利说。 

他显然令西弗勒斯惊讶了。某种表情划过西弗勒斯的脸，明暗参杂，让他看起来格外脆弱。 

“我感谢你愿意考虑。”西弗勒斯又对着哈利偏了偏头，然后再次给他们的杯子斟满茶水。他们继续望向窗外，沉浸在各自的思绪和记忆中。很久之后哈利才告辞离开。 

~*~ 

店铺坐落在对角巷的一个灰扑扑的小角落里，街边熙熙攘攘，无数只脚曾经踩过门口的小径，鹅卵石被磨得光滑发亮，大门笨重狭窄，窗户上装饰着一只歪斜的自己做的花篮，看起来有点儿像食槽。花篮里装满了各种野花，在潮湿灰暗的天空对比下更显明亮。 

不过哈利还是挂着微笑打开门，解除自己的守卫魔法，认识几百年来最优秀的草药学家的好处之一就是可以在任何时节都可以享受鲜花绽放。 

他关上门，灯就自己亮了起来。墙上布满了各种手绘的动物，鲜花，看不出是什么的涂鸦还有大团大团的颜色。每一个的旁边都有签名，写着“给老爸”、“给哈利叔叔”、“给爸爸”或者是“我最喜欢你了！”看起来也许很不专业庄重，但是哈利也从来不是什么郑重其事的人。而且所有的涂鸦都恰到好处，反射的光线使得房间里的石头和水晶看起来都璀璨无比。 

哈利满足地笑着环视自己的小店，然后他拿起扫帚开始打扫，为新一天的营业做准备。他爱自己的小店，从店铺正中记载着他两代儿孙姓名身高的支柱，到柜台后面铺着手绣坐垫的的高脚凳都爱。 

等他准备好之后，他轻轻抖动自己的魔杖，门头上的木质招牌上，“ **哈利的店”** 几个字开始闪耀出不同的颜色，粉色、蓝色和浅绿色。他给这家店命名的时候，每个孩子都可以选择自己最喜欢的颜色。金妮好一阵大笑，拍了不少照片，其中一张就得意地挂在门边。 

门上的铃铛是比尔的儿子小路易斯在大约二十五年前送给他的生日礼物，客人推开前门，铃铛叮当，生意开场。 

爱德华兹夫人被岁月侵蚀得嶙峋的手紧紧握着手杖，一个人走进店里。哈利挑选了一块鲜艳的绿宝石，里面注入了他第一次抱小詹姆时几乎将他征服的那股喜悦，还有一块沉稳的橄榄石，晚上放在枕头边可以帮助安抚她的心灵。 

“橄榄石是赠品，”哈利对爱德华兹夫人说，夫人抓住自己的零钱包，用那双暗淡的蓝眼睛盯着他，哈利眨眨眼。 

“我不接受您的施舍，波特先生，”她尖刻地回答，撑着手杖的那只手在发抖，看起来似乎一阵强风就能把她吹倒。 

“幸好这不是施舍，”哈利俯身隔着柜台把包好的石头推过去，轻巧地说道。“当作是一点小心意，如果您愿意的话，来自一个谦卑的男人，致一位美丽的女士。” 

“哼！”爱德华兹夫人又严厉地瞪了他一眼才收下东西，不过她的脸颊上却悄悄爬上了一股子红晕。罗恩就在这时来到店里，他站在外面，帮爱德华兹夫人拉开门。 

“祝你今天快乐，爱德华兹夫人，”罗恩兴高采烈地说，伸出手想扶她走下阶梯。 

她嗤之以鼻，不高兴地看了他一眼，没搭理他伸出来的手，自己慢慢地费力地走出商店。“我可没什么好期待的，韦斯莱。”她尖刻地说。 

“不知道她为啥那么讨厌我，”等爱德华兹夫人终于走掉，他走进商店里，嘟囔说。“我貌似没对她做过什么啊。” 

“你三岁的时候往她的花里尿尿，”哈利说着，在他昨晚就放在柜台下面的红箱子的翻找。 

“什么？”罗恩惊讶地张大嘴，他看一眼哈利，看看门，然后再看回来，似乎在考虑要不要去追爱德华兹夫人。“都六十多年过去了，她还因为这么件小事生我的气？” 

哈利板起脸做出严肃的表情。“你杀死了她的牵牛花，罗恩。女人很难原谅这种罪过。” 

“六十年前好吗！”罗恩低声说，又瞪了一眼外面的路，然后他摇摇头，决定换个话题。“算了，你准备好货了吗？” 

这次轮到哈利叹气了。“我不管雨果家的小子都对你说了什么，罗恩，”他不耐烦地说着，解开盒子上绑的银色丝带，打开盒子。“你既不是黑帮分子也不是劫匪，而且你年纪也不小了，别像那样子说奇怪的话。” 

“我知道。”罗恩毫不在意地笑着说，靠在柜台上往盒子里瞧。“不过这么说话总是能把赫敏逼疯，而且总是能让那帮刚来傲罗受训的小菜鸟们放松警惕。” 

哈利哼了哼，把那对黄色的萤石拉到面前，手指划过石头的表面，一块块地清点数目。“总共是三十五块 **快乐** ，请收货。”他干脆地说道。 

“你用的是哪段记忆？”罗恩没期待哈利会回答，他还是有些害羞，谈论私人的情绪时会感觉尴尬。罗恩只是碰了碰距离他最近的一块石头，他握住石头的时候，水晶发出明亮灿烂的黄光，他的脸上露出神往的柔软的表情。“哇噢，伙计，”他轻声说道。“你是个天才。” 

哈利只是笑了笑，拿回那块萤石，然后用刚才解开的那条银色丝带把盒子重新绑好。“真希望在我们还是孩子的时候就有这样的东西，是不是？” 

“你知道的。”罗恩摇摇头，从袍子里掏出魔法部用来支付的古灵阁支票和一支防溢墨的自来水羽毛笔，在支票上流畅地签上花体字。 

放入那张羊皮纸后，柜台上的钱柜发出一声欢快的“叮”，自动打印出一张收据，然后又自觉地卷成一个小卷儿。罗恩下意识地伸出手等着小纸卷飞进手心里乖乖躺好。“现在的小子们都不知道他们有多轻松，你知道的。一群不知感恩的小混蛋。” 

“不是所有人都能召唤出守护神，”哈利温和地说，生意做完了，他把手肘拄在柜台上，摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛。“现在外面还有流窜的摄魂怪，口袋里有一块暖和的 **快乐** 可以救你于水深火热。” 

“你这是在向唱诗班布教，老兄。”罗恩也靠在柜台，看起来不急着离开这间温暖的小店，尤其是外面开始下大雨，水花在鹅卵石上飞溅。 

“提到救赎，你会想到什么？”他没打算要问罗恩，不过小店里现在温暖又舒适，身边还有五十多年的好朋友，再加上这个问题自从上周末的早午餐之约后就一直萦绕在他脑子里。更何况，罗恩又不是那么大惊小怪的人。 

“就是这个，老兄，”罗恩说着一挥魔杖打开了门。风吹进来，带着潮湿新鲜的气息，微微混杂了些金属和植物的味道，因为风卷起了路边的尘土，吹醒了鲜花。哈利深深吸入一口气，闭上眼睛。他明白罗恩是什么意思，他想道，这是一种令人平静的情绪，就如同一场豪雨。 

他赞同地点点头，罗恩依然盯着门外，不过他也点点头。两个人看着大雨沉重落下，什么都没说，只是坐在舒适的沉默中。哈利从后堂召唤来茶壶。 

~*~ 

他所使用的魔法其实不难，只是有些令人疲惫，有些耗时间而已。他甚至记不清出他究竟是怎么想出来的，或者是怎么会想到尝试这么施魔法的。也许是那次詹姆和阿不斯都生病了，哈利不得不把他们丢给莫莉，因为金妮要进产房了？他记得自己亲吻那块小小的花园石，想着自己有多么爱两个儿子，他也还记得詹姆脸上的快乐，还有阿不斯那之后的一个月每天晚上都要把石头放在枕头旁边睡觉，直到后来咒语的效力衰退了。 

金妮发誓还要在那之前，在他们买下比尔在海边的小屋的时候，记者们无孔不入。哈利回忆摄魂怪带给他的感觉，然后沿着他们房产的边界撒下大块的黑石头。直到魔法消退前，他们都享受着隐私。后来赫敏要求跟他坐下来谈谈，要求他给出解释。 

在这些粗心草率的尝试之后他精进了很多，他离婚后的那个夏天他开了这家店，那个时候莉莉才十三岁，很粘人；詹姆刚刚离开霍格沃茨，假装自己已经足够大了，不会因为父母分开就情绪低落，这些复杂的情绪让他焦头烂额；那个暑假阿不斯天天在店里给他帮忙，陪他过周末。 

那个时候他出售小饰品，少少的一丁点儿情绪一两个月内就会消耗光。但是现在他已经能如同呼吸般自如地操纵这些石头了，他的咒语可以维持数年的时间。 

现在他想要为西弗勒斯制造一段强力的情绪，比他们谈话的时候更让他心神不宁。而且哈利仔细思考的时候，依然觉得奇怪，四十多年来，竟然从未有人要求他这位魔咒大师创造 **救赎** 。 

平时他会带着岩石和矿石回家，在舒适的环境中琢磨石头的性质。但是莉莉一个星期前才离开，他至少得花上两个星期才能适应，孩子们离开之后，房子里感觉更空旷了。他只需要片刻就可以关上店铺锁上门，回到后堂去，在那里从未使用过的材质正等待他发掘。 

似晶石是一种可爱的小石头，据说有能够改变人类精神的功效。哈利为西弗勒斯挑选的这块主体呈灰色，其间蜿蜒着两条金色的细线，小巧可爱可以舒服地握在手心里，但又不是太小，不会被随手放错。他依然不知道他所作的跟 **救赎** 有什么关系，不过感觉起来动手比空想好，所以他开始了。 

大雨洗刷干净罪恶，留下一个纯洁干净的开始。 

哈利聚集起魔力，集中注意力，终于，他感觉到魔力就在皮肤下面诱人地脉动。这股无法名状的感觉令他胸口发紧，令他面色发红，令他呼吸急促、失去规律。他保持着魔力，沉浸在即将到来的情绪中。直到这感觉近乎于性，恰似高潮顶端时屏息的那一瞬。然后他牢牢抓紧选取的记忆，柔和地亲吻似晶石，让魔力从身体里迸发出来，汇聚在石头中。 

十五岁的那个夏天，天气酷热难耐，毫不留情，就在几乎无法忍受的时候，下雨了。起初雨是温暖的，不情不愿地挤出几滴。但是乌云膨胀，吸收水汽，终于大雨倾盆，冰冷的雨滴重重地砸下，灌满了沟渠。风吹过皮肤，凉丝丝的，令人愉快。十七岁的时候，在迪安森林。那个时候没有下雨，下的是雪。他悲惨的忍受着饥饿、恐惧和寒冷，但世界被纯净和安静的面纱笼罩，那其中的美好让他忍不住热泪盈眶。 

金妮眼中闪着泪光，握着他的手。“我们不能再这么下去了，哈利。”那天她在厨房里温柔地说。“我很爱你，我会永远爱你，但是你对我的爱却不再及我对你的爱那么多了。”第二天他站在后门廊上，雨水打在头上。他不得不告诉孩子们，金妮已经不再是他的妻子了，不过依然会是他最好的朋友。他为此心碎，却又如释重负。 

或者是詹姆，他的第一个孩子，他的心肝宝贝，只有十五岁，苍白着脸坐在桌边哭泣。他乞求哈利不要恨他，因为他爱上了一个男孩，他知道这样是错的，这不是哈利•波特的儿子应该选择的路，但是他没有办法。哈利把儿子拉到自己腿上，摇晃他，告诉他，他不必在意所谓哈利•波特的儿子这回事，告诉他做自己就好，告诉他无论如何自己都会永远爱他。那个时候小吉米的眼神。那双小手抱住哈利的脖子，紧紧搂住。“爸，”詹姆哭了很久很久。 

还有那天，泰迪站在他们家门前，抓着维克托娃的手，他的头发不停变换着颜色，变成绿松石色的眼睛明亮得无法直视。“婚礼的时候你会站在我旁边，是吧，哈利叔叔？”他紧张又不敢确定会得到怎样的回答。“我知道你不是我爸爸，但是这么多年你就像是我的父亲。如果没有你，我今天绝对不会变成这样一个人。” 

没错，这些都是哈利脑海中冒出的情绪和回忆。哈利闭上眼睛，嘴唇印在石头上，一行眼泪划过脸庞。他将这些情绪这些记忆的一切都倾倒出来。痛苦让他感觉仿佛灵魂在崩溃，温暖洋溢全身，又痛得令他无法呼吸。这是终于赎清的感觉。这是他努力使自己的生活与同德思礼一家度过的时光完全不同、充满意义的感觉。这是不再为父母是否会为他骄傲而彷徨的感觉。 

他终于完成了，大口地喘着气，感觉空虚又疲惫。石头闪着金色的火光，在他阴暗的办公室中闪耀，看起来骄傲又强壮，就仿佛这两种性格真的可以灌输给石头似的。哈利用一只手把魔力封在石头里，他的手比起多年前颤抖得更厉害了，然后他蹒跚地走进浴室，往脸上泼了些冷水，喝下一剂胡椒提神剂。 

石头被安放在一堆柔软的羽毛上，装在一个厚重的白色盒子中，系上了蝴蝶结。他站着，无所事事地挠着后颈脖，还在犹豫要不要把石头送出去，这时壁炉里亮了起来。 

“哈利叔叔？” 

说话的是罗珊娜，看起来疲惫又心烦。她看到他的时候深棕色的眼睛亮了起来，头微微往左边偏了一点儿。哈利想起了安吉丽娜在上学的时候经常做这个动作，笑出声来。他跪在壁炉前的石头上，膝盖着地的时候微微痛了一下。 

“嗨，罗茜。”哈利对侄女热情地微笑道，当他听到一声巨响然后尖叫声回响于耳的背景音乐后，他笑得更欢快了。上帝啊他希望他的孩子们没那么快就全长大了。“漫长的一天？” 

“哈利叔叔！”她没有寒暄而是指切主题，恳求道。“我知道这太仓促了但是我需要睡一会儿可是双胞胎快把我逼疯了。爸爸和妈妈要明天才能回家，赫敏阿姨这周忙着各种案子已经很累了，阿不斯跟格蕾丝出去了，弗雷迪要去商务会餐……” 

“我很乐意今晚照顾双胞胎，”哈利打断她说。罗珊娜就算是早有计划，时机也不会比现在更恰到好处了，他刚好不想回家，回到那个安静的没有孩子绕膝的家，尤其是在他刚刚往西弗勒斯的石头里倾注了那么多鲜活的感情的时候。 

“真的吗？”罗珊娜看起来几乎要哭了，哈利还记得金妮怀着莉莉，还有两个小孩子需要照顾的时候有多疲惫。但是马上罗珊娜咬着嘴唇，愧疚地说。“我得警告你，小亚瑟现在不肯承认梅茜是他的双胞胎妹妹，梅茜就选择千方百计地报复他惹恼他。”她背后又传来有一阵撞击声、喊声，还有高音调的尖叫声。罗珊娜瞥瞥眼，叹了口气。“千方百计。”她重复道。 

“我能解决，”哈利笑着说。“我现在就回家。五分钟后把他们送过来吧。” 

“我爱你，哈利叔叔。”罗珊娜热情地说。她对双胞胎大吼让他们去穿上外套和鞋子，然后她切断了飞路通信。 

哈利笑着站起来，没有写便条直接把包裹送出，然后踏上回家之路，他要和他自欺欺人的孙子孙女们玩去了。 

他们沿着海边散步了很长时间，搜集石头和破损的贝壳，接着在炉火前念了三个故事，又下了一盘棋，小亚瑟和梅茜一头，哈利一个人一头，然后是两杯热巧克力——梅茜那杯里没有软糖——再加上意大利面、苹果和干酪面包的晚餐，哈利终于感觉自己恢复过来，高高兴兴的了。 

罗珊娜的丈夫大卫发现他的两个六岁的混世魔王如今安安静静、困得眼皮都快睁不开的时候，几乎感激涕零。他感谢了哈利半天，然后抱起两个孩子，飞路走了。 

今天可真是充实的一天，哈利很疲劳却很高兴，他微笑着洗澡准备睡觉。 

猫头鹰就等在他卧室里，爪子小心翼翼地抓住床头。它耐心地等待哈利拿走羊皮纸，然后发出疲惫的叫声。 

**波特，**

第一剂“救赎”的实验品惊人得没有预期中无用。尽管在石头中交战的多种情绪复杂而强烈，但似乎主题曲是自我认同。似乎您在试图证明您通过人生道路中的不同选择，最终收获了意料之外的成功。 

然而我并不需要这种毫无根据的无稽之谈。正如您本人，践行必做之事就需付出相应代价。而这已然偿清。 

您真诚的， 

西弗勒斯•斯内普 

所以……哈利皱着眉看着那封信。第一次尝试失败了。 

他抓起一支羽毛笔飞快地写下一张便条，邀请西弗勒斯下周末出去吃饭，然后他送走猫头鹰，爬上床。 

挑战继续。 

~*~ 

距离他们上次会面已经过去两个星期，随着星期五一天天靠近，哈利不由得期待起约好的晚餐。他早早就关了店，回家淋浴，换了一身新的干净的长袍，提早二十分钟就在餐馆对面的公园里等待。他也觉得自己有点儿可笑，微笑着想自己是什么时候开始把今晚的晚餐当成一次约会。这时西弗勒斯在附近幻影移行出现了。 

看到哈利早早就来赴他们的晚餐之约，西弗勒斯的眼中有什么一闪而过。他礼貌地为哈利拉开门，示意哈利先进门，哈利忍不住笑得更欢快了。 

很好，然后，晚餐聚会还需要两人谈话。 

哈利说到自己的家庭和工作，说到除了 **色欲** 石和 **邪恶** 石之外魔法部还打算把他的 **安乐** 石也列入严格控制物品的清单。他说话的时候，西弗勒斯认真地看着他，那股子专心致志心无旁骛的劲头让哈利脸颊绯红。然后他们谈论了西弗勒斯的研究，还有魔药大师之间国际合作的风险。这时他们的位子终于安排好了，哈利放心下来。 

“你从我这里买一段创造出来的情绪，你希望达到的效果是什么？”这么问听起来很刺耳，但是自从哈利答应之后，他就一直在思考这个问题。 

“上一个给予我 **救赎** 感的人是阿不斯，”西弗勒斯毫不犹豫地回答道，甚至没有把目光从菜单上移开，抬起头看一眼。他回答得如此干脆利索，哈利就知道他猜到他会问这个问题，而且他认为这个问题值得回答。“那个时候我还是个忧愁的年轻人，有太多热情，却没有足够的逻辑。” 

哦，没错，哈利想起来自己二十多岁的时候。总是感觉疲惫，却又总是想要结交更多人。刚刚才走出校门，一门心思就是证明自己。但是，于此同时，却又憎恶你 **不得不** 证明自己的现实，痛苦地发现你的老板并不像老师们似的总是希望看到你们成功。总是在狂喜和暴怒之间转换，情绪大喜大悲跌宕起伏， **尤其是有时候** 你都不知道自己一直以来究竟算不算生活。回到那个你口袋里没几个大子儿，不得不饿肚子的时候，或者你可以躺在朋友家的沙发上昏天暗地睡他一两个周末的时候。很有效。 

如果他曾经有那么一丁点儿遗憾，因为他没能如同他的朋友们那般一根筋地度过那段年轻的岁月，而是忙着处理成功从一场战争中活下来的种种后遗症，那么，他也得到了补偿，他见证了他的孩子们是如何艰难度过他们的二十岁。 

“啊，”他笑着低头看着自己那份菜单，说。“有点儿抱怨那份礼物的分量？” 

“没错。”西弗勒斯坚定地阖上手里的菜单，靠在椅背上，两手指尖相对搭成尖塔状。“我本以为有生之年我都可以为此感觉感激，可以沐浴在它的温暖和荣光之中。”他轻声说，哈利忍不住向前倾，他很惊讶西弗勒斯竟然会主动告诉他这种事情。 

“然而每一段记忆，每一段我可称之为自我牺牲并从此得到情感满足的过去，都被玷污了。”西弗勒斯伸手拿起装清水的高脚杯，把杯子凑到鼻子下面嗅了嗅，摇动杯子让里面的液体晃动起来，然后才小心翼翼地喝了一口。“我生命中每一个值得救赎的时刻都笼罩在我胳膊上的标记和我欠下的债务的阴影之中。”他又喝了一小口，然后把高脚杯放回桌子上。“我自己已经无法感觉到那种情绪。” 

趁着侍者来到桌边，他们各自点单，然后沉默地对坐的时候，哈利慢慢消化了这段话。这理由说的通，只有他和他的父辈才能悲哀地痛苦地理解。战争索取的代价巨大，其中的牺牲与痛苦是他的孩子们——哈利为此感激所有他认识的神——不会也不能理解的。 

“可以理解，”侍者带着两人的食物返回，给他们的高脚杯重新注满，再次离开。然后哈利说。“而且这没有什么需要觉得可耻的。金妮曾经不得不教会我如何去爱，直到我们结婚后，我才真正理解了爱的力量。” 

“你对爱情的定义之中就包括你爱的人终究难免会爱上别人？”西弗勒斯不带感情地说。“有意思。我得留心，不要购买你店里任何标签为 **爱情** 或者类似情绪的小玩意儿。” 

“别这么说。”哈利平静地说，用叉子挑起一点鱼吃。鱼的味道很浓厚鲜美，哈利全心全意享受美食，回忆自己之前点了什么。似乎是大比目鱼？他希望能有机会在家里试着做这道菜，在罗恩和赫敏来吃晚饭的时候做这道菜似乎是个好主意。这样的话，即便他的实验失败了，至少罗恩还能弄出点儿能吃的东西出来。 

“抱歉，”西弗勒斯淡淡地说。 

“你知道我要付出多大努力才能看着金妮离开？”哈利说着用叉子叉起一片西兰花。“你知道我要付出多大努力才能承认尽管她嫁给了一个爱她、愿意好好照顾她的男人，一个她家人也相处融洽、并且一起生了孩子的男人，她却不幸福、不美满？你知道我又要付出多大努力才能承认我们都值得更好的，承认如果不是我先提出，她就会是那个不得不提出分手的人？” 

西弗勒斯停下了所有动作，把餐具放下，专注地盯着哈利。 

“甚至在之后，”哈利温和地说。“在她发现了迪安才是那个能够给予她需要的生活的热情的人之后？她不得不告诉他，如果她拥抱或者亲吻我，她不接受迪安为此感觉嫉妒。告诉他，她有的时候自己也没注意到那些小动作，像是抚摸我的后背，或者替我理顺头发。告诉他，和某个人相爱与爱某个人是不同的，如果他不信任她，他最好趁着孩子们还没彻底习惯他的存在的时候，赶紧分手。” 

“金妮教会我爱，”哈利强调道，他喝了一口水，深吸一口气，让自己平静下来。毕竟，他现在可不是在制作 **尊敬** 、 **爱慕** 或者 **爱情** ，他在谈话。“无论你以为自己多么了解我们之间的关系，你都不能贬低这个事实。” 

他说完之后两人都陷入沉默，哈利继续吃东西。鱼真的太棒了。如果哈利愿意承认的话，那么不做傲罗最大的好处就是不用那么在意自己的体型了。他很享受做个老爸，多余的一点儿脂肪在读书的时候可以舒舒服服靠着。而且众所周知孩子们最喜欢胖乎乎的人了。哈利还没遇到过一个不吃他这一套的小孩儿。 

“我很惊讶托马斯夫人之后没有再要孩子，”他们吃完了正餐，等待上布丁的时候，西弗勒斯说。这句话对哈利而言差不多就足够当成一句道歉，而且他也很成熟了，懂得顺着台阶下。 

“金妮嫁给迪安的时候我们已经有个三个十几岁的孩子了。”到现在哈利想到那几年还忍不住摇头，钦佩自己竟然顺利活过那段日子。“我觉得她那个时候是打算停下来喘口气。而且，迪安之前的婚姻也给他留下两个孩子。现在孩子们都长大了，他们两个人相守就已经很满足。” 

“啊。”西弗勒斯一直等到哈利咬下一口糖浆馅饼之后才开口说道，“那么你什么年纪的时候发现自己更享受同性的陪伴，而不是女性的温存？” 

“四十四岁，”哈利丝毫不受震动地回答。那个时候小莫莉已经坐上了《预言家日报》的编辑的位置，在她的努力下这件事的余波并没有落入尴尬庸俗，但是哈利早就已经认命了，对新闻的关注他学会了不往心里去。“我学东西一直都慢一拍。你呢？” 

西弗勒斯手里打算送到嘴边的调羹停在了半途，然后缓缓落回碗里。“十七岁，”他干脆地回答，眼里闪过一道大胆果断的光。“很显然，我一直是超前普通学习曲线的人。” 

哈利着实被逗得笑了起来，然后吃完自己的布丁。 

喝茶的时候两个人都有点儿心不在焉，沉浸在舒适的熟悉感中。这么多年过去了，哈利已经能够把西弗勒斯看作一个平等的男人而不是一位教授。他还记得自己曾经对西弗勒斯赞叹不已，他对待泰迪的优雅姿态，他在阿不斯•西弗勒斯的命名仪式上展现出的认命的坚忍淡泊，三年前一次魔法部举行的活动后他巧妙地占用哈利一个小时的时间和他交谈，从足以淹没他的好心人的过分热情中拯救了他。 

但是真正坐在一起交谈、发笑，感受到那股温暖的让他双目明亮、两颊绯红的吸引力呢？这可是全新的感受。是他始料未及的，是他既忍不住被吸引却又努力反抗的，一个挑战。一个哈利愿意接受、期待看到会如何发展的挑战。 

他们离开的时候，哈利在公园里停下来，转身期待地问西弗勒斯。“你打算吻我吗？” 

值得一提的是，西弗勒斯并没有假装否认他们一晚上都在相互调情。两人之间说说笑笑，谈话进行得出奇得顺利，令人享受。哈利在想，究竟是他们得花上五十年才能习惯对方的存在，还是很多年前他们就可以如此轻松自然地相处。 

西弗勒斯低下头，他嘴角含着一抹微笑，看着哈利扬起的脸。“我不这么认为。” 

“好吧。”他的语气仿佛已经接受，但哈利的脑袋微微往右边偏了偏，带着点儿疑问地扬起眉毛。 

西弗勒斯伸手，指尖划过哈利的脸颊，也抹去了那点表情。“不明智啊，哈利，生意跟享乐怎可混为一谈。”哈利大笑着看西弗勒斯点点头，然后幻影移行离开。 

当哈利踏上自家花园门口的时候，阿不斯正在等他。“你去哪儿了，爸爸？”他的头发就像哈利，现在竟然比平时还要更凌乱，好像他一直用手反复揉搓似的。“我已经在这儿等了你 **三个小时** ！” 

“出什么事了吗？”哈利立刻着急起来，他往前走，轻轻抓住阿不斯的胳膊。这完全是下意识的动作，是他根深蒂固的东西，当他触碰他爱的人的时候，他的双手永远不会生硬粗暴。“是格蕾丝和孩子们？还是你母亲？” 

“没事！”阿不斯马上说。“所有人都很好！只不过今天晚上轮到我来查看——”他立刻闭上了嘴，愧疚地羞红了脸。 

“查看什么？”哈利疑惑地皱起眉头，想弄明白这么晚阿不斯有可能过来查看什么。闪闪？克利切？不可能，阿不斯看起来太过愧疚了。 

但是他了解他的儿子，所以他板起脸，两手交叉抱在胸前。阿不斯一直支支吾吾，最后才终于投降道。“看看你，爸爸。今晚轮到我。” 

“看我？”哈利大吃一惊，简直不知道说什么好。“还有你说今晚轮到你，什么意思？” 

“哦，别这样，爸爸！”阿不斯伸手耙了耙自己的头发，看着他的父亲，绿眼睛里满是烦恼。“难道你就没发现身边总是有人吗？不一定是每天晚上，但是每周至少有一次，我们会回来看看你，确保你没有寂寞或者受伤什么的。”哈利看着阿不斯脸上的红晕一直延伸到脖子，绿眼睛被强烈的情绪点亮，他有点心不在焉地想，自己还年轻强壮的时候，是不是看起来就是这样。 

“罗珊娜求你帮忙带孩子的时候你肯定怀疑了吧？”哈利什么都没说，阿不斯低头看着他，就像看着一个相当迟钝，无比顽固的孩子。 

“罗珊娜？”阿不斯重复道。“你总 **见过** 安吉丽娜姨妈吧？如果姨妈把罗克西养育成一位教官我都不会惊讶的！罗克西把家庭管理得井井有条，对付孩子们还特别有一套，詹姆和罗斯都跑去求教讨育儿经！”他摇着头，钟爱地近乎怜惜地看着哈利。“我们担心你一个人住在这里。” 

哈利张开嘴，他想对此说点什么，比如哈利是个成年人，他不需要他 **自己的儿子** 操心自己的一举一动。但阿不斯同样不确定地、踌躇地开口，就如同当年他还是个孩子，小心翼翼地问如果他被分进了斯莱特林会怎样。哈利闭上了嘴。 

“你是我的基石，爸爸。我不想你发生什么事情。”他艰难地吞咽一口唾沫，然后，好吧，没错，一旦遇上他的孩子们，哈利就是第一个认输的傻瓜。尽管阿不斯已经是个三十七岁的男子汉了，他还是凑过去，抱住他的儿子，抚摸着阿不斯的后颈，直到他终于颤抖着深吸了一口气。 

“该死！”阿不斯往后退，走开一些，两颊通红，眼睛里可疑地闪着水光。哈利也许是个心软的家伙，但他很了解自己的孩子，于是他顺势改变了话题。 

“提到 **救赎，** 你最先想到的是什么，儿子？” 

毫无疑问，阿不斯开始有点儿措手不及，不过很快他双唇微张，那双聪明的绿眼睛缓和下来，变得温暖。他当初宣布他将在圣芒戈的儿科病房里发挥自己的专长时，也是这样的表情。充满了热切，充满了爱和骄傲，让哈利几乎为之心疼。 

“是你，爸爸。一直都是你。” 

**该死** 。真该死，从他出现、大喊大叫之后，他自己的儿子又差点儿要把他在自家花园里弄哭了，就因为哈利出门约会之前没先通知家里人。 

“你是我的骄傲，”哈利说。他一只手按住阿不斯的肩膀，停留了好一会儿，让阿不斯明白他的确这么觉得，明白他有多么骄傲。 

然后他轻轻拍了拍手，用胳膊肘杵了杵阿不斯，让他进厨房。“留下来跟我喝一瓶啤酒怎么样？” 

“求之不得，”阿不斯说。然后他露出一脸顺从的表情，通常这是他要向对方认错的前奏。“还有，嗯，我能不能用下你的飞路，我得通知詹姆我找到你了。” 

哈利跟着阿不斯走进房子，叹口气。“用吧，”他指向壁炉干巴巴地说。 

“谢了。还有，呃，你不是去约会了吧？” 

哈利长袍脱了一半停下来，看着儿子。阿不斯的脸红彤彤的，安抚地举起双手。“我倒不在意，”他急忙说。“只是詹姆会唠唠叨叨的，烦死人了。我是说如果你真的去约会了的话。” 

“是个约会，”哈利轻松地说，把长袍挂在钩子上，然后坐下来解开靴子上的鞋带。 

“该死。我能不能对詹姆撒谎说你不是去约会？” 

~*~ 

距离他们的晚餐之约已经过去了两天，哈利知道自己现在早应该开始再次探索 **救赎** 。但是他太忙了，忙着回想当他告诉西弗勒斯，自己没法恰当地扑捉这种情绪时，西弗勒斯脸上露出的表情。那个表情意味深长，暗含着希望，似乎他一直在试图向哈利传达某些哈利早应该领会的信息。那感觉像是哈利后背心里一块痒痒肉，挠不到，令人发疯，又无法置之不理。 

似晶石里的记忆没有用，更像是自我肯定，也许太……关注救赎中人际关系方面的情绪？而且，似晶石被认为是那些渴望改变自我生活的某些方面的人的极佳的向导。但是西弗勒斯显然没有改变自己生活的想法，本质上来说，他仅仅是想要摆脱那些困扰他的心魔。 

啊。整个 **救赎** 的主题都快要把他逼疯了。哈利皱着眉头望向花园里的花朵和远处起伏的海浪，后悔自己为什么没在他们第一次见面时就回绝这次委托，反正他当时也几乎就决定拒绝了。 

“老爸！”走廊传来莉莉的声音，在安静的厨房里回响。哈利被叫声吓了一跳，他本来以为不到这周末女儿是不会回到乡下的，不过他还是立刻从花园里收回视线，转过身张开双臂，打算拥抱自己的孩子。 

他不知道莉莉提前回来是不是跟已经如同野火般在家族中传开的他在约会的消息有关。 

不过被丢进他怀抱里的是他的外孙女艾玛。莉莉疲惫地叹了口气，把自己的包和艾玛的尿布包放在桌上，然后穿过房间把水壶烧上。她漂亮的脸蛋红扑扑的，丝绸般的红头发纠结成一团，被随手在头顶上挽了一个乱扑扑的结。 

“漫长的一天，”莉莉背对着哈利，在装零食的橱柜里翻找的时候说。“已经去看过奶奶了。”她找到了一袋没开封的巧克力消化饼，满足地叹了口气。“别挑剔我，”她绵羊般温顺地说，然后往嘴里丢了一整块饼干。 

“啊，”哈利让莉莉去泡茶，他走进后院里，低头对怀里的外孙女而微笑。艾玛也对他露出微笑，巧克力色的大眼睛明亮又欢快，粉色的发箍两侧露出几缕褐色的卷发。“我很想你，亲爱的，”哈利小声说。“你想爷爷吗？” 

艾玛嘟囔着回应他，在他怀抱里扑腾，发出含混的尖利的声音。在像哈利这样的乐观主义者听起来，她就像在说“你好啊，我也很想你，爷爷我爱你！”他在秋千上坐下，膝头抱着艾玛，光着脚踩在柔软的草地上，脚跟用力，缓缓地前后摇晃着，顺手帮着艾玛站起来。她现在还站不稳，不过她抓住他手指的小手握得很紧，看起来很惊讶自己竟能有如此的成就。 

“我的婴儿相册里有几张照片，你就是用这个姿势抱着我。”莉莉说着，在老树桩上放下托盘，摊手摊脚躺在草坪上，对他们两个微笑。她踢掉了鞋子，出来前就脱掉了长袍，只穿着短裤和 T 恤躺在地上，脚趾埋在草丛里。阳光穿过树叶斑驳地落下，照得她的头发闪闪发光，哈利想象自己闭上眼睛，她就会又变回七岁那么大。 

但是他眨眨眼，他的莉莉还在眼前，依然是他的心肝宝贝，但现在已经是三十五岁的年轻女人，眼角边有了笑纹的痕迹。更不用说她的胸口，已经因为乳汁和之前怀孕变得鼓鼓涨涨，他曾经永远想不到他小马般调皮的、男孩子气的女儿会变成这样。他又眨眨眼，她还是他的小姑娘，对着自己的脚趾头皱眉头，喀嚓喀嚓嚼饼干的时候嘴唇上沾着巧克力。 

哈利叹了口气摇摇头，艾玛在他大腿上踏步，圆乎乎的小膝盖上下弹跳，他微笑问，“现在奶奶说什么？” 

“她简直不可理喻，老爸！”莉莉扯起一把草叶丢到空中。 

“ **在我那个时候，女人生孩子之前都得结婚，** ”她唱歌般地复述说。“所以我告诉她，尽管我爱她，尊敬她，但是生孩子跟结婚没关系。然后她就继续说她多么想干脆飞过阿塔普埃尔卡山，往艾玛她爸脑袋里塞进点理智，但是，哦，等等！”最后两个字莉莉特意夸张又讽刺地说，然后她短暂地卖了个关子。哈利忍不住勾起唇角，记得跟她的兄弟们抱怨的时候，她也是用同样的策略。“可惜没人知道艾玛她爸是谁，所以她没办法。” 

哈利知道艾玛的父亲是谁，但是他发誓保守秘密。莉莉发现自己怀孕那天，她直接来找他，在他怀里哭泣说自己是个大傻瓜。尽管她是个杰出的世界闻名的魔法考古学家，但是莉莉却以为在上次去西班牙的任务中遇到了真爱，找到了那个值得与她共度后半生的男人。她告诉哈利他的名字，为此哈利承诺不会追捕她住地方圆五英里内的所有男人，把他们的肠子扯出来。 

“你奶奶有点儿守旧，”哈利息事宁人地说。 

莉莉扁嘴扬起下巴。“我 **知道** ，”她不耐烦地说，漫不经心地扯着草叶。“但是我很讨厌不停地为自己辩护。不，我本来没打算要孩子，但是我爱艾玛，我在照顾我女儿，所以为什么她一直要把自己的观点强加给我？” 

“你奶奶只是想要所有人都幸福，”他小声说。莉莉叹了口气，于是哈利转换了话题，他们开始聊莉莉的研究和哈利的工作，没错，下个月莉莉去开罗开会的时候他当然愿意照顾艾玛。很快艾玛就开始闹觉，莉莉的眼皮也直往下掉，于是他送两个女孩儿回去睡午觉。 

哈利知道，如果莉莉已经去跟她奶奶吵过一架，那么整个家族都会知道她回来了。哈利让克利切去切蔬菜，让闪闪架起彩灯，在后花园里摆好桌子，准备迎接大举入侵。 

很快他的飞路就腾起火焰，金妮从壁炉里走出来，飞快而友好地啄了他一口，小声说“等会儿我有话跟你说，”然后转身从身后的迪安手里接过冒着蒸汽的盘子。 

接下来到的是阿不斯和未婚妻格蕾丝，疯狂地大笑着，阿不斯笑得跪倒在花园里，格蕾丝捂着肚子笑出了眼泪，她的孩子们看看妈妈又看看未来的继父，一脸困惑。 

詹姆到的时候，他们大笑的原因终于水落石出。詹姆一身豹纹，脑袋上顶着粉红色的爆炸头。他对着弟弟大吼大叫，然后他的伴侣布莱恩带着三个孩子赶到。罗珊娜前后脚出现在花园里，跟阿不斯击掌庆祝。哈利很肯定詹姆眼里都快蹦出恶咒却没对罗珊娜动手，是因为罗珊娜腿边缠着梅茜，肚子里还有个未出生的孩子。 

“……没关系，”赫敏一边熟练地切水果，一边对外孙女说。克利切在角落的椅子里打呼噜。“不论他们自己怎么觉得，他们都不能歧视你和你的妻子。” 

“是的，外婆。”莱拉顺从地点头说，把菠萝片串在烤叉上。 

“妈，”罗斯叹气，张开嘴想说什么，不过又闭上了嘴。她接着又叹了口气，亲亲女儿的额头，然后把装满烤叉的大盘子拿走，换一个空盘子。“请别忘了莱拉才 **七岁** ，只是在学校的戏剧里结婚而已。” 

“那又如何，”赫敏狂热地坚持己见说，挥舞着刀子，皱着眉头看着罗斯。“她已经够大了，可以理解自己的性取向了。除了反对之外听不到别的意见，这会挫伤她的自尊心。” 

“这是怎么回事？”哈利插嘴说，换上一副受伤的表情，紧紧抓住胸口。“我以为莱拉长大以后是要嫁给 **我** 来着！”莱拉咯咯地笑起来，往嘴里丢了一片菠萝。 

“那可是乱伦了，哈利叔叔。”罗斯最大的女儿简死板地提醒他。“而不论陈腐的纯血派花言巧语怎么宣扬，从道德上、法律上和伦理上，乱伦都是错误的。” 

“这才是我家孩子，”赫敏得意地对外孙女笑着说。 

哈利看了看简，她那得体的姿态、乱腾腾的红棕色卷发，还有聪慧的褐色眼睛。“如果你秋天分进了斯莱特林，我就给你五十加隆，”他严肃地对她说。 

“我听到了哦，哈利叔叔！”罗斯在房子里什么地方大喊。简顺着母亲声音传来的方向看过去，然后她看向哈利，对他悄悄地眨眨眼。 

“你欠我一次人情，哈利叔叔。”莱山德从后院里冒出来，大声说。他护着怀里最小的女儿，哈利看见孩子深金色的头发、大大的蓝灰色的眼睛，在玫瑰花丛边露出微笑，感觉仿佛回到很多年前。真是个缩小版的卢娜。 

“哦，是吗？”幸运的是，莱山德跟他母亲一样有良好的直觉，他什么都没多说，把艾薇递给他。 

“没错，”他同意说。乔治家的小弗雷德走过来，递给莱山德一杯啤酒，他隔着哈利对弗雷德点点头。哈利依然有点儿不能接受不仅莱山德，实际上是所有的孩子都已经到了可以喝酒的年纪。“我想我终于说服了妈妈不要把你放在最新版的《神奇生物在哪里》中。” 

弗雷德听到了笑得前仰后合，哈利摇摇头，微笑着把脸贴在艾薇丝滑的头发上，呼吸混合着爽身粉的味道的奶香味，这独特的味道让他回想起自己孩子小的时候。“你终于说服卢娜婶婶，哈利叔叔不是神奇生物了？”弗雷德淘气地笑着问道。 

“才不是。”洛肯大步走进花园里。艾薇一看见他就尖叫起来，洛肯一手就把她从哈利怀里抱走了。“他只是说服妈妈，如果她把哈利叔叔住址透露给其他人，哈利一定会生气的，因为他特别重视自己的私人空间。” 

金妮在玫瑰花丛边堵住他，拽着他的胳膊把他拉到枫树下的长凳边。哈利回头用眼神发求救信号，但是叛徒迪安却只是咧嘴一笑，故意转身去跟罗恩聊天。 

“你在跟西弗勒斯•斯内普约会吗，哈利？”他们刚坐好，金妮就迫不及待地问。 

她手里抓着魔杖，很显然有点想要丢一个静音咒，但是韦斯莱家的毛病就是他们反而会视咒语为挑战。 

金妮和哈利都知道，悄悄话最好的掩护就是没有魔法。丢一个像 **闭耳塞听** 这么简单的咒语都会至少吸引三个人的注意，最后变成谁能最短时间消除最多守护咒的比赛。 

“差不多，”哈利承认说，海风吹起他的刘海，扎得眼睛难受，他皱起鼻子。“但是我们现在一起工作，所以更多是合作伙伴而已。” 

“合作伙伴，”金妮说。她摇了摇头，伸手把哈利眼前的头发撩开。“只有你，哈利。只有你这么想。不过他知道你有家庭，是吧？”她的手落下来，不自觉地扭着手指上的结婚戒指。好多年她一紧张就会这么做，哈利也习惯性地曲起手指安抚地抚摸她的脸颊。 

“他知道我们有孩子，金妮，”哈利忍俊不禁地说。“他们可不那么容易被忽略。”他沉下脸说，“显然他们现在还轮班来看护我。” 

“你已经发现了啊？”她看起来那么惊讶，几乎有点儿侮辱人了。哈利好奇孩子们究竟这么做多久了。不过金妮笑起来，伸手拍拍哈利的膝盖。“告诉斯内普你身后有一大家子呢，”她命令道。“就这么告诉他，他会明白的。” 

“什么意思？”不过她已经站起来，抚平自己的长袍然后走开了。她走过去的时候，迪安询问地看了她一眼，不过金妮只是笑笑，做了个不以为然的手势，迪安笑起来。那个手势代表着亲密，哈利不禁有些许嫉妒。 

接下来的谈话哈利就记不太清了。他跟弗雷德一起喝啤酒，跟珀西的妻子奥黛丽一起讨论魔法理论，拒绝小莫莉的又一次采访请求，尽管现在她已经是《预言家日报》的老板了，并且她保证采访将留下美好的回忆。 

孩子们跑来跑去，笑着叫着，在他膝盖上爬上爬下。那些本该管束孩子们的大人们都懒洋洋坐在桌子边或是躺在草坪上，笑呵呵地喝酒聊天。金妮跟赫敏和莉莉坐在桌边，赫敏怀里抱着一个睡熟了的孩子，口水一滴一滴流在她长袍上。金妮和赫敏正在教训莉莉对她的奶奶更尊敬一点。 

然后莫莉和亚瑟到了，高兴地叫道：“下午好，韦斯莱们！”他们现在动作有些迟缓了，不过依然充满了活力和温暖。莉莉跑去拥抱奶奶，为她之前的发脾气道歉，不过她趁着莫莉看不见，对着金妮翻了翻眼睛。 

一大群人涌进他的花园里，一切都乱成一团。不过吵吵闹闹得很完美，正是哈利一直想要的生活。他满足地坐在迪安跟乔治之间，跟房间另一边的金妮相视一笑。 

他没法想象西弗勒斯能习惯这种情况。直到今日，西弗勒斯的人生中也从未有过这样的时光，其实哈利的童年也没有这么快乐的家庭团聚，不过他曾说过是金妮教会他如何去爱，这句话并非谎言。也许这就是西弗勒斯需要的？来自家庭的爱？知道哪怕吵吵闹闹乱七八糟的场合中也有属于你的位置，知道有些人尽管了解你的缺点但依然爱你信任你，那种归属感。 

只不过。嗯。没错。如果他打算定义满足和平静，跟救赎联系起来，那么一定就是这个。就在此时，此地。也许这就是西弗勒斯需要的？ 

这段记忆，他想，值得他用掉一块蛋白石。多面切割，色彩变幻，暗藏着火焰。 

~*~ 

克利切死了。克利切不在了。 

当现实袭来，哈利对此毫无准备。闪闪摆动双手哭泣，用自己虚弱的手臂摇动克利切一动不动的身体，唤着多比的名字希望他醒来。这个名字唤起哈利对于上一个亲手埋葬的小精灵的记忆，成为了今晚压倒他的最后一根稻草。所以他给闪闪喝下了无梦睡眠药剂，然后把她送去婴儿房的床上，这样等她醒来，孩子们的回忆能够安慰她。 

他的思绪乱作一团，心在滴血，这样的夜晚他无法入睡，甚至无法哭泣，因为这股悲痛才刚刚袭来。所以他走进后院的库房里，整理原料，直到他找到一块蛋白石。 

这块蛋白石并没有他希望得那么大，但是其他都很完美，不透明，闪烁着奇异的光彩。他几乎是带着怒火聚集起魔力，魔力在他皮肤下脉动，像是一团火焰，如同多年前他额前那道愚蠢的伤疤疼痛时感觉一般，困蛇似地翻腾扭动，然后他握住那块蛋白石，将情绪倾泻而出。 

他第一个想到的自然是克利切。在魔法与混战之中，他从霍格沃茨城堡冲出来，高喊着“为了主人而战！”哈利第一次给他看雷古勒斯的挂坠盒的时候，他瘦小的身体簌簌发抖。为了小主人们能够安全成长，他努力工作。哈利刚刚跟金妮分手之后，他每天都准备哈利最喜欢吃的东西。 

接下来他想起的是罗恩跟赫敏，他们经年不灭的牢固不破的友谊。不论他们之间发生过怎样的争执与分歧，他们都被不变的爱与理解、不曾动摇的支持联系在一起。那次詹姆对雨果大发雷霆，失手把他点燃了，罗恩对哈利大吼，责备他应该管束好自己的孩子们。那之后他们两个足足一个月没有说话。但是当哈利的一项委托出了岔子，躺在圣芒戈的病床上时，罗恩是第一个赶来看他的人。“如果有人能杀了你，那一定得是我，你个超级大白痴。”尽管罗恩已经工作了 **一整天** ，并且第二天还要继续上班，但在哈利醒醒睡睡间发现，罗恩整晚都守在他床边。 

或者是詹姆出生那晚。“孩子的名字要叫詹姆，”哈利把那个小小的身体紧紧拥在胸口，金妮握住哈利的手，轻声说。“因为我们要打破过去的诅咒，你听明白了吗，哈利？我本想叫他弗雷德，但是我想那属于乔治。我们爱的人再也不会早早离开人世。我们的詹姆会幸福地过完一生，因为这是我们的决定。”她的微笑充满怜爱，仿佛感同身受，那一刻他爱她爱得几乎无法呼吸。 

太疼了。为什么会如此痛苦？悲痛从哈利手心烧出熊熊之火，把他劈成两半。也许刚开始时，克利切是个讨人厌的杂种，但后来他成为家人，这个家里坚定忠诚的一员。并且他还 **记得** 并且愿意谈论那些旧时光，理解为什么家周围的守护必须保持牢不可破。 

蛋白石在哈利手心里脉动，无论他转到哪个方向，都能看到中心燃烧发出明亮光芒的那团火焰。 

他封起魔力，平息下来。终于他发抖的手也平静下来，然后坐在漆黑的厨房里，哭起来。 

眼皮沉重几乎睁不开，身体精疲力竭，他努力把自己从椅子里挖出来，然后去洗澡。之后他得先喝点什么，接着再联系孩子们。 

那只猫头鹰再次立在他的床柱上，不过这次它没有停下来等待答复就飞走了。蛋白石贴着哈利的手心跳动，他疲惫地看了一会儿，然后打开信。 

**波特，**

你应当最了解，蛋白石还被称为“真实之石”。 

**我无法触碰这样的东西。请别再要求我这么做了。**

西弗勒斯 

他的作品就这么被丢回来，这真的太打击人了。尽管哈利可以理解西弗勒斯收到一块蛋白石的时候会受到多大冲击，但这么快就退回来，还是伤到了哈利的心。尤其是在这个时候，在失去克利切的切身之痛依然在身体里灼烧的时候。他手里握着的是他奉上送给西弗勒斯的感情，赤裸裸的、狂热的、痛苦的感情，其中 **一定** 包含着救赎的成分。 

哈利抓起斗篷，穿好靴子，直接幻影移行到西弗勒斯的农庄外，也不管此刻已经是深夜，咚咚咚地敲门。西弗勒斯来开门，他头发依然整齐地绑在脑后，一脸沉着冷静，丝毫不惊讶于看见哈利站在自家门口。 

“你试都不试一下就退回给我？”哈利举着依然充满魔力脉动的蛋白石大声说。西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，本能地往后退了一步，哈利立刻抓住机会跟着走进大门。房子里温暖舒适，安抚了哈利的神经，让他想起自己还可以向那些关心的人需求安慰，不需要一个人忍耐悲伤。“我在这块石头里注入了我和家人的回忆，西弗勒斯。那些按照你自己的话来说‘被接纳’的温暖回忆。” 

“那么我更加庆幸自己退回了那块蛋白石，”西弗勒斯冷淡地说。 

瞬间，哈利翻腾的怒火彻底冷却了，他感觉如同过来之前一般冰冷。“你是在否定我的家庭吗？”他咬紧牙根，声音却很轻。不管他们之前共进晚餐时感受到了怎样的魅力，也不管他们之前的谈话有多么惬意，如果西弗勒斯不能接受哈利的家人，那么他们之间的关系将永远也不会超过卖家和买主的关系。 

“我不是在否定你的家人，哈利。”啊哈，西弗勒斯也生气了。他脸色苍白，一只手紧紧抓住浴袍的开口处，仿佛希望自己身上穿着的不是这种令他看起来不够刚强的衣服。“我只是试图告诉你，把你的家庭回忆塞给我，我不认为这种方法会有效。” 

“塞给你？”他无法想象西弗勒斯还有什么话能比这更伤人。“你认为我是在用诡计把自己的家庭 **塞给** 你？” 

“哈利，”西弗勒斯闭上眼，突然之间他看起来异常疲惫，仿佛和哈利争吵需要耗费的精力远比他表现出来的更多。这也让哈利身心俱疲，他转过头盯着炉火看，双眼刺痛。 

“我只是想和你分享这些记忆，”哈利柔声说。“我花了很长时间，经历了很多痛苦，最终才接受了自己的过去。我的家人……是他们早就了今天的我。我知道你的童年也并不幸福，”他委婉地说。“我以为如果你能了解这种完满的感觉，对你会有帮助。” 

房间里安静下来，哈利听着炉火的劈啪声，两个人的呼吸声，渐渐放松下来。 

“请原谅我的措辞不当，”西弗勒斯终于说道，嗓音异常轻柔。“但是请理解，到了这个年纪我已经与我的过去岁月留下的阴霾斗争，并且获得了胜利。” 

“的确如此。”西弗勒斯这么说哈利就能明白了。西弗勒斯并不要求他与那个在父母争吵时缩在楼上阴郁地射苍蝇的少年和解。他也不要求哈利寻找安慰那个在最好的朋友被杀的晚上哭倒在邓布利多面前的年轻人的方法。 

没错，按照西弗勒斯的描述，哈利为他制作的家庭的归属感显得太抽象，太自作主张。对于那些一直怀有家庭的憧憬的人，也许会有效。但是由哈利来展示，并且注入在这么一块不合适的石头中，他从一开始就该知道这个方案注定不会成功。 

“抱歉，”哈利低声说，终于将目光从炉火上移开。他感觉内心空茫，精疲力竭，他竟然不自量力地在自己依然悲痛的时候试图跟西弗勒斯辩论。“我真心抱歉。” 

哈利向门口走去，西弗勒斯按住他胸口，阻止他的脚步，他盯着哈利的眼睛看，皱起眉头。“发生了什么？” 

变老的一个好处就是他能够辨认真诚的感情，不会在别人关心他的感受时，感觉到被冒犯，或者误解所谓的言下之意。哈利看见了西弗勒斯表情里的关切，只是摇摇头，疲惫地、勉强地微笑道。 

“克利切死了。” 

“我明白了。”哈利相信西弗勒斯的确理解了，相信西弗勒斯能够了解那个见证了他的少年时代，他与黑魔王的生死相搏，他的婚姻与家庭的小精灵，值得他为之悲痛。 

但是，当西弗勒斯靠近扶住哈利的肩膀时，他还是忍不住一惊。西弗勒斯在他额头正中印下一个纯洁的吻，哈利忍不住闭上眼睛，眼窝里满是不听话的泪水再次涌起的刺痛。 

“节哀顺变，哈利。”他只能点点头，但是西弗勒斯的声音平静安然，抚去了他胸口里的胀痛。“我泡了茶，”这没头没脑的话让哈利的脑筋转了一会儿才反应过来。 

“我喜欢茶，”他睁开眼，微笑着说。西弗勒斯点点头走开，哈利脱掉外套长袍跟上去。 

~*~ 

第二天一早，头一个从他的壁炉里飞路过来的就是赫敏。“哦，哈利，”她温柔地说着，拉近他抱住他。 

金妮到达之后，全家人都得到了消息。并不是所有人都能理解失去克利切给他造成了多大的影响，但能够理解的人都过来哀悼。乔治和阿不思自发地不用魔法挖了墓穴，詹姆和罗恩制作了墓碑，纳威来的时候带来了一篮子美丽的粉色和红色康乃馨，还有一株花球蓬松的菊花。 

甚至比尔和芙蓉也来了，他们比其他人更清楚多年前多比的死亡给他造成了多大的影响。金妮轻巧地靠在哈利坏里，双臂环住他的腰，头靠在他肩膀上。迪安一手搭在哈利的肩头，另一只手环住金妮的腰，低着头仿佛在祈祷。 

孩子们不安地看着自己的父母和祖父母们，似乎明白了此情此景唤起了过去的记忆。 

不过他们没有离开。多米尼克的小儿子捧起泥土撒进墓穴，唱起一首有关飞毯上的猴子的歌谣。莱拉似乎也受到音乐感染，抓住哈利的手，唱起“喷火吧，魔龙”。这首歌的曲调朗朗上口，很快大家都跟着唱起来。 

阿不思摇摇头，抹去一滴泪——他一直都是哈利的孩子们中感情最内敛的那个——然后抱着他表姐罗斯。“我一直都最喜欢你的孩子了，”他生硬地说。 

“嗯，”罗斯握住赫敏的手，说。“我不会把她让给你的。” 

哈利渐渐感觉内心的空茫不再难以忍受。就仿佛昨晚西弗勒斯的小屋里那令人安心的安静，他依然痛苦，依然悲伤，但这些情绪都变得可以忍受了。 

克利切不是他失去的第一个朋友。这不是他参加并致哀的第一次葬礼。但不知为什么，身边环绕着他的家人与朋友们，唱着一首有关魔龙的歌谣，哈利第一次理解了死亡本身也是一种救赎。是充实的一生的谢幕。 

他把蛋白石递给金妮，稳稳地放在她的手心里。金妮全身发抖，然后她流下眼泪。她颤抖着一只手抱住迪安另一只手拉住哈利。 

“谢谢你，哈利，”她小声说，在他脸颊上印下一个带着泪水的吻。“真美。” 

~*~ 

在一个平静的春日，就快要打烊的时候，西弗勒斯•斯内普走进他的店里。哈利正忙着应付另一位顾客，一个二十多岁烦人的小混蛋，没有在魔法部登记还想购买“色欲石”，所以哈利只是对西弗勒斯点点头，任他自己在店里走动浏览商品。 

“得啦，”那个人大声说，额头和上唇都是汗。“我只是自己用。” 

哈利像看着自己最小的几个孙子孙女一般宠溺地笑着，他很清楚自己戴着眼镜套着旧韦斯莱家圣诞节毛衣，完全就是一副软乎乎圆滚滚的老头子的形象。所以当他趴在柜台上，距离那个小混蛋只有几英寸远，嗓音严厉目光如火地说“滚。出。去。”的时候，恐吓的效果拔群。 

“我甚为触动。”西弗勒斯小声说，那孩子吓得跌跌撞撞往后缩，差点被自己的袍子绊倒，屁滚尿流地逃出门。“每当我看到年轻人努力羞辱他们自己，都会怀念教书的那段时光。” 

“我一直觉得现在的孩子们无法体会每次走进你的教室都要问自己‘ **我能活过这堂课吗** ’的感受，实在是他们的损失。”哈利笑道，点点魔杖清理干净柜台上乱糟糟的纸张。“我能为你做什么，西弗勒斯？” 

西弗勒斯停了下来，挑起一边眉毛，双手抱在胸前：“什么让你觉得我就不能单纯过来聊天？” 

“因为如果你没有其他来意，你就会吻我了。”哈利相当确定，哪怕是在八十三岁的年纪，也很少有人能够像西弗勒斯那样箭步流星。看到那两条大长腿踌躇了一会儿才恢复一贯优美的步伐，让哈利莫名欢乐。 

“我并不知道我们之间的关系已经从君子之交进展到肢体接触爱意绵绵的阶段了。”西弗勒斯有些拘谨地说，不像他往常那般拖腔拉调的嘲讽口气，让哈利微微偏头。“实际上，我是想了解你的 **救赎** 是否已有进展。” 

“我上一次的试作被你退回了，我以为你不打算委托我了。”西弗勒斯猛地把目光从展示柜里五彩斑斓的 **快乐** 石和 **期待** 石上抽回，哈利咧嘴笑起来。“我知道，”他轻声说。“我当时没想到蛋白石的含义。” 

西弗勒斯僵硬地歪了歪脑袋：“我还在想，鉴于你我上次的冒险尝试还算成功，你是否愿意与我共进晚餐。” 

“好啊，”哈利耸耸肩，抖动魔杖。店门阖上，招牌上的灯熄灭，守卫自动就位。 

西弗勒斯沉默地看着他关店。“我是说在你营业时间结束以后，”他愉快地说。 

“自己做自己的老板最好的一点就是时间完全自由支配，”哈利解释说，一边套上长袍一边走到西弗勒斯身边。 

“但不利于生意兴隆。”现在西弗勒斯真的碰了碰哈利，虽然只是指尖划过哈利的脸颊。 

“我可是大难不死的男孩，”哈利又耸耸肩，说。“只要能得到一小片我，人们乐于原谅我的众多怪癖。” 

他说得很轻松平淡，没有一丝一毫的傲慢和虚荣，西弗勒斯有些绷不住唇角的弧度：“终于找准你在这世上的位置了，哈？” 

哈利笑道：“在魔法世界生活了半个世纪之后还学不会？那你肯定觉得我实在蠢得没救了。” 

晚餐出乎意料地顺利。他们去了破釜酒吧，汉娜从厨房里迎出来，给了哈利一个紧紧的拥抱和一个吻，她家的格蕾丝给他们端上牧羊人派。格蕾丝不小心叫了一声“爸爸”，脸红起来。 

“我很快就会是你父亲了，格蕾丝，”哈利拍拍她的手臂，笑着说。“你随便叫我什么都可以。” 

然后他跟西弗勒斯解释，格蕾丝已经跟阿不斯订婚，月底就会结婚。格蕾丝露出可爱又羞涩的微笑，像极了纳威，她答应早晨给西弗勒斯送婚礼请帖，然后离开，留下他们享用晚饭。 

“她不是真的期待我去参加她的婚礼吧？”西弗勒斯警惕地看了眼厨房门，然后才拿起刀叉。 

“呃，你现在不得不去了。”哈利咬了一大口热乎乎的黄油面包，满足地呻吟，然后咀嚼咽下，这才睁开眼，发现西弗勒斯面无表情地盯着他。“今天晚上阿不斯就会知道我跟你一起吃晚餐的事，也就是说詹姆、泰迪、罗恩和赫敏明天早餐前就都知道了。明天晚上我关店回家的时候金妮会在我家门口等着我给她个答案，而小莫莉则会想知道她能不能在周末的社会专栏里写我的约会故事。” 

哈利轻松地接受了家人对自己生活的全方位关注，西弗勒斯似乎不知道该怎么回答。“小莫莉？”他问。 

“珀西的女儿，”哈利说。“我知道我知道，她都已经是结婚有孩子的四十岁妇人了怎么还叫她小莫莉是吧？”哈利把面包篮往西弗勒斯手边推了推，笑道：“就像我们一直管弗雷迪叫‘乔治家的小弗雷德’一样。”他耸肩说：“接受现实吧。我还得跟你说清楚，我可是有一大家子亲戚的。” 

西弗勒斯又挑起了眉毛，他从面包上一丝不苟地撕下一小块，掸干净面包渣才送到嘴里。“避开波特和韦斯莱们所需的遗忘超过我能够接受的范围。” 

“我也是这么对金妮说的，”哈利笑着说。“不过她特别要求我告诉你，我可以带着一大家子的人，所以我只是按照承诺把这消息传递给你而已。” 

“是吗？”西弗勒斯专注地看了哈利一会儿，然后他摇摇头，低头看着自己的盘子。他小声嘟囔了几句，听起来像极了“太老了……真是失心疯了……”不过哈利露出疑惑的笑容时，他只是挥挥手跳过了这个话题。 

酒吧打烊了，他们对着温暖的黄油啤酒继续坐着，直到最后汉娜来对哈利道晚安，拜托哈利好心肠地在离开前给酒吧设置守护。 

“亲亲我道晚安吧，”哈利耐心地说，站在人行道上，对西弗勒斯扬起脸。他有那么一点点儿在意，到了这个年纪他还是得抬头看西弗勒斯。他差不多习惯了做个小个子。老天爷，甚至他们家莉莉都比他高。亲金妮就好在他们差不多高。 

西弗勒斯猛扑下来，哈利忍不住想起年轻的时候自己总喜欢叫他老蝙蝠。双唇相触时，哈利微笑起来，西弗勒斯的嘴唇柔软温暖，哈利后背沿着脊柱由上至下窜过一阵悸动，感觉自己又年轻起来。所以他踮起脚尖，亲了回去，他微微张开嘴，舌尖轻舔了一下西弗勒斯的嘴唇，然后退了回去。 

“抱歉，”哈利有些气喘地道歉。“不过我踮脚站一会儿会疼。今晚还成，不过我要再踮脚站一会儿明天就能一路疼到尾骨。” 

他刚说完就意识到话里的深意，不过西弗勒斯眼里露出笑意，他低下头在哈利耳边轻声说：“倘若继续增进了解，我的肩膀和后背也要作痛了。” 

哈利有些兴高采烈地侧头看着西弗勒斯的眼睛，温暖而坦诚地说：“你可以跟我一起回家，西弗勒斯。” 

那瞬间他满怀希望，但西弗勒斯露出遗憾的微笑，又摸了摸哈利的脸。“生意是生意，感情是感情，”他提醒哈利说。“晚安。” 

~*~ 

那天晚上他躺在床上，忍不住想起西弗勒斯，想起他们轻松地聊天、与他分享他私人生活的点点滴滴。而 **救赎** …… 

西弗勒斯没有尝试一下那块蛋白石真是遗憾。不过，那些情绪可能太激烈、太痛苦，不能算作救赎。 

也许应该尝试些更温和的，有关于爱和家庭的情绪，因为哈利不能确定这些回忆究竟有没有用，不过应该融合得更柔和一些，不那么激烈。 

好吧，他也可以制造出柔软的情绪。大概吧。 

不过现在外面下着雨，很冷，所以哈利只是叹了口气，继续躺在床上。冥想的过程可以留到明天再说。 

这次他抓起一块原石，那是一块未经打磨的绿帘石 (Unakite)。这种石头里红绿的花纹据说代表了热情，两种极端和谐共处中产生了神奇的力量。而且，哈利准备工作室时乐观地想，这是融合了斯莱特林和格兰芬多的颜色。还有什么能比彻底抹消过去更好地净化呢？ 

温和、钟爱、不那么激烈粗糙、更圆润。没错。 

哈利盯着石头看了一个小时，什么都没做，他终于放弃，走到海边，跟多比和克利切聊了会儿天。他已经六十三岁，该死，当然能够相处办法实现约束。 

他晚饭后又尝试了一次，肚子里饱饱的，下午出门散步清空了脑袋，他感觉睡意朦胧，十分放松。回忆孩子们似乎一直都非常有效，于是他回想詹姆。 

小詹姆想教书。不过理事会不太赞成聘请一个公开出柜的同性恋。所以赫敏利用自己中立派的政治地位在公布前得知了裁定结果，并且鼓励詹姆聘请布莱恩•伍德作为自己的律师，诉诸法律解决。 

当举手表决结束，威森加摩宣布针对性取向的歧视违法的那一刻，哈利永远不会忘记詹姆脸上的表情，不会忘记 **他的儿子** 创造了历史时他感受到的骄傲。一年后，布莱恩向詹姆求婚时、第一次抱住收养的女儿时，詹姆的脸上都是同样的表情。 

柔软、钟爱的想法。家人为了彼此的牺牲。 

赫敏的小女儿罗西从来都没有做学者的意愿。不过一起飞行事故后，医生告诉多米尼克她永远不会有孩子了，罗西那个时候只是咬紧牙卷起袖子。在她攻读医学学位和生物化学的第二学位期间，她结了婚，还有了第一个孩子。如果罗西不是赫敏家的小天才，早就忙得疲于奔命。不过等到简出生的时候，罗西已经设计了一个原型。等到简不用穿尿不湿的时候，罗西已经完善了人造子宫。罗西的莱拉和多米尼克的小罗斯玛丽前后出生，整个家庭和医学界都祝贺她们的成功。 

然后是西弗勒斯自己。哪怕过了八十岁，他察觉到西弗勒斯还是不觉得自己有多好，所以哈利将自己对于这个男人的所有的积极的感受都倾注到绿帘石中。对他的力量的羡慕，对他的专业成就的骄傲，还有他们亲吻时哈利胸口萌发的温暖。 

等他睁开眼时，石头在发光，红色和绿色的光点蜿蜒流动着争夺主导权。他笑了起来，尽管这时他已经筋疲力尽，眼皮直往下掉。他勉强封住魔力，然后把石头送了出去，就一头扎进床里。 

第二天早晨他醒来的时候，猫头鹰已经在等着他。哈利微笑着取下信笺。 

**哈利，**

到目前为止，我认为你已经进一步深入地理解了救赎的含义。尽管这次的感觉更进一步，但它有些太浓厚，仿佛蕴含的感情与回忆本身太过绚烂热烈，无法决定应该以什么顺序呈现在我面前。 

该结束这次委托了。 

随信附上一张支票，以此回报你为我花费的时间以及金钱。我感谢你好心地答应尝试这种最难以捉摸的情绪，并且非常惋惜于这同时是个人也是职业上的失败的结局。 

不过哈利，请容我说清楚，如果你愿意继续我们的回忆，那么我并无意愿结束我们之间的交情。 

西弗勒斯 

哈利沮丧地走下楼。他第一眼看见闪闪，又在墙角摇晃着摇篮。幸运的是他开始琢磨闪闪什么时候起床、又晃那个空摇篮多久了之前，他先看见了女儿。 

“嗨，老爸，”莉莉咬着土司，关切地看了他一眼，轻声说。 

“爸你没事吧？”哈利的确心不在焉，他过了整整一分钟才发现阿不斯在对他施诊断咒。 

“我们不是已经谈过这件事了吗，”他有些生气地推开阿不斯的魔杖，拿起茶杯，说。阿不斯看起来老老实实的，不过詹姆坐在桌子边，一脸兴致勃勃。“你们三个怎么来了？” 

“现在都快中午了，”詹姆回答。“你没去店里开业，爱德华兹夫人差点逮捕罗恩叔叔。” 

“罗恩？”哈利的茶杯举起到半路停了下来，他看着乐不可支的孩子们说：“她想干嘛？” 

“她说罗恩叔叔尿酸，”莉莉挤出一句，然后就笑得停不下来了。 

“场面乱成一团，爸，”阿不斯插话说，笑得眼睛发亮。“罗恩叔叔紧急呼救，让我把你从床上挖起来，同是还大吼那个老母鸡应该忘记六十年前发生的破事。”他在哈利面前放下一盘培根和鸡蛋。“吃掉。” 

“纳威叔叔来找我的时候一路笑个不停。”詹姆笑着说。“他让我过来看看你，然后他过会儿去找汉娜阿姨，告诉他细节。” 

“上帝，”哈利揉脸叹气，然后喝了一大口茶。“我得去店里。” 

“别傻了，老爸，”莉莉隔着桌子握住他的手，说。“妈去开了店。你只需要坐在这儿告诉我们，你怎么睡到现在才起，结果看起来还那么累。” 

呃，好吧。他的好孩子们。而且，哈利相信金妮能把店照顾好，堵住好奇的路人的流言蜚语。所以他让阿不斯重新给他倒满茶，然后告诉孩子们西弗勒斯和他寻找的难以捉摸的“救赎”的事情。 

“哈，”詹姆沉思着说，靠在椅背上。“如果是宗交什么的，会怎么样？” 

“什么？”有时候哈利只能勉强跟上孩子们的思路。有时候他干脆就根本听不懂他们在说什么。 

“宗交？还是什么，”詹姆耸肩，说。“布莱恩的妈妈是混血，她父亲的父母不支持她和奥利弗的婚姻，因为这不符合他们的宗交规定。” 

“你说宗教？” 

“是吗？哈，”詹姆摇摇头。“难怪每次说起这件事布莱恩都会笑话我。混蛋。” 

“我不。”哈利抬手抓头发，挠着脖子努力回想还是孩子的时候去星期天主日学校的课程。“我不怎么清楚宗教。上帝，呃，送他的儿子去死然后拯救世人？”阿不斯看起来完全糊涂了。“大概？” 

“老爸，”莉莉拉着一缕头发，用勺子搅着杯里的茶，说。“我知道你不喜欢说起那段时间，不过妈妈和罗恩叔叔说起过，你还是孩子的时候就选择为了拯救朋友走进禁林？”哈利面无表情，他跟孩子们在一起的时候很少露出这样的表情，莉莉马上让步说：“我只是想说，也许你就是他的救赎。” 

“格蕾丝也说了类似的话，”阿不斯大声说，把哈利的注意力从莉莉身上引开。“她爸爸杀死了蛇，但你放弃了一切。也许救赎是差不多的情绪，放弃一切让别人能有机会活得更好？” 

就是这个了，这个念头出现在他脑海里仿佛从一开始就在只是他没发现。他终于找到了这么久以来他一直追寻的给予西弗勒斯救赎的方法。 

“我真的爱死你们了，你们知道吗？”哈利哑着嗓子说，他惊讶地发现自己眼眶里蓄着泪水，沾湿了眼睫。 

“你太容易爱上别人了，老爸，”莉莉平静地说。哈利忍不住想，如果他的孩子们 **不得不** 长大，至少他们都成长为现在这样优秀的大人。 

~*~ 

这块石头非常稀有，很难找到，哈利花了十一天，欠了三个他一点儿也不想欠的人情，一直到地心才找到。他精疲力竭地回到家，毫不意外地发现莉莉和艾玛睡在她的老房间里，罗恩和赫敏睡在詹姆和阿不斯原来的房间里，阿不斯在他的床上打呼噜。他太累了，没力气管他，只是把阿不斯从床正中央挪开，然后就爬到他身边睡下。 

感谢上帝，罗恩没让赫敏和莉莉做饭，所以哈利是闻着美好的起司、咖啡和培根的味儿醒来的。 

“你不能谁也不告诉就消失两个星期！”哈利刚晃进厨房里，赫敏就对他大叫。艾玛睡在窗户旁边的摇篮里，被她的喊声吓到，哭了起来。 

“真的有必要这样吗？”莉莉生气地瞪了阿姨一眼，然后把奶瓶交给闪闪，闪闪一点都没留意到吵闹声的模样，只是很高兴去照顾孩子，满足地露出微笑。 

“她是个韦斯莱，”赫敏摇着手大声说。“她会习惯的。” 

“我没消失，”哈利抗议说。阿不斯递给他一杯热气腾腾的茶，他对他微笑。阿不斯的视线落在哈利长袍上的污迹上，然后坏笑着转过身。“谢谢你的早餐，罗恩，”他感激地闻着味道，说。 

“我总不能让莉莉和赫敏来做饭吧？”他利落熟练地给薯饼翻了个身。“而香肠和茶的重任我交给了你儿子。” 

“没错，”阿不斯不高兴地看了莉莉一眼。“二十年来头一次在家过年，结果跟我离开过似的。老爸的小公主只需要眨眨眼就能逃避份内的家务活。” 

“我有个孩子要照顾，”莉莉抗议说。阿不斯目光往闪闪那边一瞟，闪闪正在一边给艾玛喂奶一边摇晃她，不过他没说什么。 

“我觉得我应该来做饭的，”赫敏愧疚地说。 

“别犯傻了，”罗恩守护着煎锅哼了一声。“每次你不高兴的时候做饭，总能弄坏所有东西。”他耸耸肩。“然后尝起来味道像蘑菇，我感觉自己又困在那帐篷里似的。” 

“什么？”莉莉停下吃东西，抬头看着自己父亲和亲戚们。 

“没什么，”哈利咧嘴笑，赫敏笑出声，罗恩也坏笑起来。厨房里的氛围如此舒适，真是很难相信他们都已经不再是孩子了。 

“我讨厌你们几个凑到一起，”阿不斯跟莉莉同病相怜地对视，抱怨说。“你们说的那些话只有你们自己听得懂。” 

“说起来，”罗恩往哈利和赫敏脸前各自推了一个盘子，然后扑通坐在椅子上。“你跟斯内普这事算是定下来了？” 

哈利叹气。“我答应过，他今年夏天竞选威森加摩席位的时候会支持波特兰。” 

“该死，”赫敏吹了声口哨，看起来有点吃惊。“西弗勒斯知道他接下来要面对什么吗？” 

哈利看着坐在桌子边的他的两个最好的朋友还有他的两个最小的孩子，忍不住脸上露出傻乎乎的笑容。因为尽管很奇怪，但他的确喜欢西弗勒斯。而且他认为家里有个位置属于西弗勒斯，即使哈利得硬把他拖进来。 

“詹姆肯定要烦死人了，”阿不斯叹气说。“我要告诉格蕾丝重新安排座位，招待会的时候让西弗勒斯坐在家属那边。” 

有时候哈利简直不能太为自己的孩子们骄傲，他坐着，胸口里塞满了情绪几乎让他动弹不得。 

这石头看起来其貌不扬。灰扑扑的表面并不吸引人，上面还散落着白色和绿色的斑点。不过它躺在哈利的工作台上，投下淡淡的阴影，看起来有点儿吓人。 

不过据说金伯利岩可以帮助人们“践行他们的意志”，它是向导，指引人们沿着 **他们笃信的** 魔法和精神力的道路前行。 

而这刚好就是哈利需要的魔咒。因为哈利能够分出自己六十多年经历过的生活中的情绪的碎片，将他自己的和家庭的喜乐悲欢分享给其他人，直到他筋疲力尽，痛苦地被迫回想起所有细节。 

只是，西弗勒斯经历过与哈利相似的成长。但西弗勒斯没能克服生活的逆境，争取到爱和接纳，西弗勒斯被困境当头棒喝，差点淹没在 **黑暗** 的力量中。在一切结束之后，当他以为他终于摆脱了，他却不得不再从头来过。 

西弗勒斯没有可能信任哈利的感情，因为西弗勒斯没有办法理解不同的形式下潜藏的不变的主题。西弗勒斯想要的是他可以理解的感情。而就像哈利习惯和克利切谈话因为他能理解哈利的固执，哈利也能理解西弗勒斯的偏执。 

哈利只是学得慢一点儿，而且会忘记。 

但他现在想起来了，他的魔力已经蓄势待发，如同氧气一般从他身体里缓缓流出。 

“困难，”奥利凡德捋着胡子喃喃地说。“非常困难。”他痛得几乎无法呼吸，他害怕他的家人说得没错。他是个怪胎，毫无价值，毫无用处，魔法永远不会接受他这样的人，像他这样格格不入的人。他的保护者，他的拯救者会丢下他，他会回到那个日复一日饱受平凡折磨的世界，被慢慢地、一点点地压榨干他剩下的反抗精神，终有一天他会像其他人一样，苍白，冷漠。只是……啊，就是这个。他手里握着魔杖，顺着胳膊传来魔力的颤动，风从某处吹来，他知道，他 **知道** ，从那一瞬间起，生活从不不同。他 **的确是** 不同的，如此美妙，他忍不住内心涌起的满足，仿佛救赎一般，他知道每个曾经贬低过他的人，他们都错了。 

另一个莉莉，那个早早逝去的莉莉，站着看着他，仿佛要记住他的所有细节，脸颊边划过泪水。“为了你父亲坚持住，”她低声说，哈利的心在狂跳，三年之后他再次见到了他的父母，听见他们说“我们为你骄傲”，说“我们会陪伴着你的每一步”。就像哈利为他的孩子而骄傲，每一个孩子听见他们的父母说出这样的话，都会找到他们渴望的，救赎。 

“我不害怕，哈利，我跟你在一起。”啊，是这段记忆。终于逃出了那个洞穴，他本该如释重负，但他惊恐万分，为了自己困在那洞穴里时不得不做的事情。但他必须做，邓布利多让他 **保证** 过，尽管已经虚弱万分，但那个人靠在他身侧，依然高大温暖。他们一路从洞穴里凶恶的黑暗，走进自由那朦胧的曙光中。那个晚上是之后很长时间里哈利最后一次感觉到安全，感觉到属于孩子的惊奇和喜悦。 

那天金妮踩着红地毯向他走来，满脸幸福的光辉，哈利的心在胸膛地怦怦跳动，因为这是他 **想要** 的，他渴望一个家庭。后来金妮握住他的手，温柔地告诉他，她要离开。哈利的心脏再次急速跳动起来，因为他厌倦了这场争吵，厌倦了渴望他并不理解的东西。但金妮了解他，她不恨他，她也不会将她的家人从哈利手中夺走。除去悲伤之外，他同时还松了口气，因为他终于对自己承认，尽管他爱金妮，但他更爱她带来的那个家庭。 

怎么可能少了寻找这世上属于你自己的位置的那份深沉的辛酸。 

西弗勒斯会理解这些情绪。 

但是。 

感觉还少了点儿什么。哈利把金伯利岩放在工作台上，往后靠伸懒腰，他已经累了。同时也很困惑。他的魔力不够汹涌，只是缓缓流出的时候，总是有些困难，就好像缺少了那个明显的点会让哈利觉得不快。 

所以哈利摘下眼镜揉揉眼，思考西弗勒斯，思考西弗勒斯的表情和触摸，还有每次谈及私人话题时西弗勒斯显露出的脆弱模样。也许西弗勒斯才是那个更艰难的人，要他承认自己对哈利•波特萌生感情。或是已经产生了感情，按照那晚在破釜酒吧共进晚餐时他泄露的短暂的只言片语。 

也许西弗勒斯想要的是 **哈利** 给予他个人的救赎。了解到哪怕过了将近百年，接近一生的时光后，哈利尊重他们的过去，并且依然能够爱着西弗勒斯的力量和缺点。知道哈利已经成长为西弗勒斯信任地关心，并且接纳关怀的男人。 

啊。为什么就没有一件事不那么困难？为什么救赎这样的东西，总是如此难以捉摸、难以把握？ 

好吧。他能做到的。剖开他自己的内心，去认知那些他自己几乎没有时间好好体会的感情。他喜欢西弗勒斯，他觉得西弗勒斯很有吸引力，他可以想像与他共度后半生。他 **想要** 跟西弗勒斯分享自己的家庭。 

哈利坐回来，紧紧地闭上眼睛，然后慢慢戴上眼镜。他深呼吸，再次开始。 

这次他选择集中注意回想与西弗勒斯相关的那些模糊的、无法名状的感情。孩提时对他的刻意漠视，年轻时对他的尊重，当他们终于可以平等地对待批次后两人之间萌生的令人惊讶的温暖和吸引。 

哈利集中注意回想那天晚上他怒气冲冲去找西弗勒斯却反而被他安慰的感受。“请接受我诚挚的哀悼。”自从那天晚上哈利告诉他金妮并没有任何值得怪罪的过错后，他每次问候金妮的尊重的态度。还有哈利意识到自己希望西弗勒斯身处他此生挚爱的亲人之间时那种说不清道不明的改变。 

他的魔力源源不断地流进石头里，闪着微光，充满了爱和光明，尊重和希望。哈利觉得有些难过，因为自己竟然花了那么长的时间才意识到他能给予西弗勒斯的 **救赎** 应该源自他们共同经历的过去，源自他们现在和那可能开花结果的未来的温暖，而不是源自他们各自独立的人生分支。 

他没有马上把金伯利岩寄出。他只是封起石头，整理好自己的工作间，然后发了一份短信邀请西弗勒斯明天来吃晚饭，发了另一封信给阿不斯，告诉他明晚有约，无论接下来是谁轮班都不用来了。然后他冲了个澡，喝下一服胡椒提神剂，去陋居吃晚饭。 

但第二天西弗勒斯受邀前来，一如既往绷着脸眼神紧张。直到他真的僵硬地站在哈利家门口说“我没想到会收到你的来信”时，哈利才意识到西弗勒斯写信让他放弃 **救赎** 石已经是两个多星期前的事了。 

“我不是有意让你等那么久的，”哈利抱歉地说。此刻他非常感激自己已经这把年纪，能够理解西弗勒斯，因为为自己粗心大意地失去联络真诚道歉其实是很容易的事情。“我有个了关于 **救赎** 的新点子，花了一些时间去确定。” 

“哈利。” 

“不，我知道。”哈利打断西弗勒斯，让西弗勒斯先进门。“但我告诉我的孩子们无论做什么都要全力眼下以赴。如果我自己不能这么做就实在太虚伪了。”他耸耸肩，带他去厨房。“不过这是最近最后一次尝试了，我保证。” 

“最近？没有格兰芬多式的我一定恪守诺言的宣言？”西弗勒斯在桌子边坐下，看着一桌子用魔咒保温的沙拉、意大利面和乳酪面包，挑起眉毛。“你真是很喜欢意大利面啊？” 

“关于格兰芬多的宣言呢，西弗勒斯，有个问题就是太容易打破了。我可以对你做出各种各样的承诺，但我了解我自己。我一定会继续考虑这个问题，不断尝试新的办法，直到我成功为止。”他笑着说。“所以我只是不想我们两个之后都失望，所以如果这最后一次尝试没有成功，我只是 **最近** 这段时间暂停。” 

“至于晚餐呢？”哈利耸肩，给自己盘子里加上食物。“闪闪现在不再做饭了，而我还没准备好应付年轻的家养小精灵的活力。孩子们不在家的时候就我自己给自己做饭，我就吃喜欢吃的呗。我喜欢碳水化合物。吃饭吧。” 

他们一边享用晚餐一边平静地交谈，耐心等待因为他们并不急躁。感觉仿佛某种庆祝仪式，在开始前一切还按照正常的套路进行，让内心的期待慢慢积累。吃剩下的食物收起来，桌子清理干净，然后他们舒舒服服坐在客厅里软乎乎的沙发上，他们都已经有些迫不及待了。好吧，是哈利迫不及待了。唯一泄露西弗勒斯的情绪的是他紧紧握成拳的说双手，还有他眉间深深皱起的纹路。 

“这是什么？”打开盒子后他问道。他并不是在怀疑地反问，而是的确惊讶，哈利找来给他的是一块他并不了解的石头，尽管他已经研究了数十年的矿石，还有其他的物质。 

“金伯利岩，”哈利回答。如果他真的有点紧张地喘不过气来，好吧，他已经六十多岁了，刚刚吃下一顿大餐，要怪就怪这个好了。不过西弗勒斯从盒子上抬起头看了他一眼，那眼神分明说着哈利那借口只有他自己相信。“这是钻石的含矿主岩，在地表以下九十英里。” 

“恩。”西弗勒斯沉思着抚摸盒子。“你刚好有这么一块石头？私人收藏？”哈利又耸耸肩。“我明白了。” 

“这是一块火元素的石头，西弗勒斯。”哈利轻声说。“它能够净化和改变其他物质。试试看。” 

西弗勒斯真的尝试了。他没有犹豫，向盒子里伸出手。握住石头前他嘴唇抿紧、手有些发抖，哈利也差不多。 

哪怕哈利不是以为魔咒大师他也能看出魔法成功了。西弗勒斯全身发抖，他闭上眼睛，坐得笔直，眼泪簌然落下。哈利目睹这惊人的一刻，他入神地看着泪水在西弗勒斯唇边的纹路边稍稍停留，然后滴落在领子上。他渴望抱住西弗勒斯，安慰他，帮助他体会哈利灌注在石头里的感情。但他此生的经历告诉他，需要依靠个人的努力和坚持才能赢得真正的胜利。 

但他内心里那个学会在看见自己关心的人忍受痛苦时伸出援助和关怀的手的父亲的心在痛，渴望去安慰他，让这一切变好。所以哈利站起来去厨房泡茶，让西弗勒斯独自留在客厅里。 

等他回来的时候眼泪和石头都从视线范围内消失了。哈利想到他的石头被藏在西弗勒斯宽大的长袍深处，微笑起来，不过他什么都没说，只是递给西弗勒斯一杯茶，然后回到沙发上坐下。 

他们沉默了一会儿，只听见壁炉里炉火噼啪的声响还有彼此的呼吸声。 

“我真的应该谢谢你，哈利，”西弗勒斯清了清喉咙，哈利第一次觉得自己听不习惯，就好像西弗勒斯完全不知道该说什么才好，然而措辞对于他来说本应是轻松不过的事情。 

“我很高兴，”哈利轻松地笑起来，不过他用杯子遮住自己的笑容。“那么石头有效了？” 

西弗勒斯依然脸色苍白，不过一直缠绕着他的那种紧张感似乎大大减轻了。“哦，是的。哦，谢谢你。” 

“你……应该知道这种救赎背后的深意？”哈利小心翼翼地挑选着措辞，努力平静地说。尽管他已经不是什么纯情没经验的小处男了，但当他希望自己的感情得到回应时，他却依然感到自己笨拙地像个孩子。 

“非常清楚，”西弗勒斯回答。他的表情里，还有他的声音里，有种让哈利一路暖到脚趾头的温暖。“正如你知道这感情正是我回应并追寻的。” 

好吧，养大了两个斯莱特林以及两个未来会是斯莱特林的孩子后，哈利终于掌握了这种话里有话的巧妙的说话方式。对于一个直来直去的前格兰芬多，这可真是喜人的变化。 

“所以，那么。”哈利尽量随意地说。经历了感情上的巨大波动后，西弗勒斯眼睫依然浸润泪水、双颊上的绯红还未消散，这些都说明他此刻并不适合谈论一段新感情的开始。而尽管哈利有三个孩子、一任前妻以及几段过去的感情经历，他也许对感情了解还不够多，但他起码知道今晚倘若他急躁地促成任何结果，他都会感觉自己是利用了时机，这感觉会让他不舒服。 

因此他说得如此平淡，控制住自己的双手，终于问道：“我们的生意达成了？” 

当那双骄傲的有神的眼睛对上哈利自己的目光，那短短的一眼中燃烧的感情让哈利感觉自己的心跳错了一拍，那一刻哈利庆幸自己如此克制，庆幸自己已经成熟，可以读懂西弗勒斯的心情。 

这次，西弗勒斯伸出手越过桌子握住哈利的手。“是的，哈利。是的，我相信的确如此。” 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> 译员无法用语言表达对于我亲爱的 Beta racifer 的感激之情。没有她，也许这篇文今天还无法宣告完结。没有她，这篇文也不会以这样超越我中文水平的流畅呈现在您面前。  
> 还要感谢亲爱的 Fehn，总是以她的卓越的专注和知识帮助我把守最后的质量检查关，只有在经过她检查之后，我才能安心地觉得这篇翻译已经排除了 typo。


End file.
